El Amante Misterioso
by Arashi Shinomori
Summary: Gran Final! Misao al decidir olvidarse de Aoshi conoce a alguien que la ayudará. Y Aoshi, al conocer los sentimientos de su protegida hacia otra persona, tratara de separarla a como dé lugar.
1. Capítulo 1

Holas. Fic nuevo XD Bueno RK no es mío y esto es un A/M y quizás tenga algo de K/K, aunque ellos tendrán su versión especial de este fic XD Ya pueden leer...

**El Amante Misterioso**

**Autor: Arashi Shinomori(Catty Ishida)**

**Capítulo 1**: Pensamientos y conclusiones.

Eran una de esas largas noches para Misao Makimachi, quien no podía dormir, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez.

A veces, cuando era pequeña, estando en vela se ponía a contar ovejas, o eso parecía, por que contaba todos los besos que le daría a Aoshi cuando fuera mayor. Pero ahora no hacía nada de eso, ahora lo encontraba inmaduro.

Contando con 18 años de edad, Misao estaba en su esplendor de mujer. Tenía el cuerpo desarrollado a su medida justa, nada sobraba ni tampoco faltaba. Además que las facciones finas de su rostro ya maduraron, pareciendo ya más mujer que niña, sin dejar sus hermosos ojos brillantes que le daban un toque de inocencia y belleza extraordinaria. Claro que todos los que apreciaban esas cualidades no le importaban a ella. A Misao solo le importaba Aoshi.

Y por eso lo acompañaba día tras día en ese templo, por eso le llenaba de té, por eso trataba de hacer cumplir su promesa de verlo sonreír. Pero para esa noche ya se había dado cuenta de que quizás eso sea imposible.

Quizás Aoshi no deseaba sonreír, y por mucho que le doliera eso a Misao, debía aceptarlo, pues era su vida. Quizás sea mejor no meterse más en algo que no le debía importar.

Aunque en el fondo no debía importarle demasiado, pero ella lo amaba, pero sabía que era todo en vano... Amarlo a él era en vano.

Recordó aquella promesa de hacer sonreír a Aoshi y ahora que lo pensaba, fue la promesa más estúpida que había hecho en su vida. Era verdad, Aoshi no quería sonreír, no quería salir de su mutismo en el templo, no quería tener otra vida más que la monotonía.

Entonces fue ahí donde concluyó que amar a Aoshi es amar en vano. El amor que sentía hacia el hombre de hielo era realmente demasiado como para seguir soportándolo. Era perdonar hasta el cansancio sin que ella fuera perdonada del todo. Que su vida ya no tendría objetivo, pero sería feliz sin verlo.

Sacando conclusiones, Misao ya no deseaba seguir amando a Aoshi por la sencilla razón de que no podía amarlo sin sacrificar su propia felicidad en el proceso.

Misao suspiró. No era la primera vez que pensaba en ello, pero cuando pensaba en olvidar al otro día, aquel plan no servía. Y aún no lo entendía. Se proponía olvidar pero a cada instante se acordaba más de él.

Se acercó a la ventana y miró las estrellas, entonces notó una que brillaba más que las demás y recordó una vieja leyenda que decía que si uno le pedía a la primera estrella que había en el cielo, ésta le cumplía los deseos. Y esta estrella en especial se distinguía por brillar mucho más que las demás. Sonrió al recordar semejante fábula, pues nunca la había empleado. Quizás era ahora cuando la iba a necesitar, como se lo había dicho Hannya, alguna vez, en esa época donde él estaba vivo junto a los demás Oniwabanchuus y la criaban entre todos.

Acordarse de algo así a Misao le trajo más recuerdos, uno en especial, un deseo que a ella se le había ocurrido cuando había decidido olvidarse de Aoshi la primera vez. Nunca se cumplió por que nunca hizo el esfuerzo por realizarlo. Pero ahora, quizás sería distinto. La ninja sonrió, era ahora cuando debería empezar a olvidar a su tutor.

Abrió los ojos y miró ese astro que brillaba más que los demás. Entonces en voz alta dijo:

"Deseo conocer a alguien. Demo, no a alguien cualquiera, sino un... un amante misterioso, que me visitara todas las noches y que con sus dulces caricias y deliciosos besos hiciera que olvidara a Aoshi por completo, para así no sufrir más y poder hacer feliz a ese amante misterioso".

Luego notó como la estrella brillaba un poco más. Quizás lo habría logrado del todo. Quizás ya sería tiempo de cambios en su vida sentimental. Con una sonrisa, se dirigió a su futon y se durmió, tratando de conocer en sus sueños a aquella persona especial que la haría olvidar al chico de los ojos fríos.

**Notas de Autora**

Jjeje espero que no se hayan complicado muxo. De hecho yo soy la complicada pues no sé como hacer de esto un A/M XD aunque bueno, ese ya es mi problema.

Jajaja bueno la creación de cierto personaje(el Amante Misterioso de Misao) pues es algo, nu se... vergonzoso. Lo admito fue una fantasía de niñez, aunque no se me ha cumplido u-u Jejeje bueno es lo mejor que puedo hacer, supongo... Es una adaptación a mis sueños infantiles, creo...

Este fic nu se... no creo que sea mi mejor obra, además de que creo que será cortito, jeje. Bueno, ojalá y alguien se interese y deje review que me haría muy feliz jejeje. Bueno como no sobra muxo time, pues no puedo alargarme muxo. Dejen review que pronto el Amante Misterioso aparecerá XD a ver si descubren quien es, y haber cual será la reacción de Aoshi al conocer a cierta personita XD bueno eso sale en el summary. No las aburro. CHAUS, REVIEWS!


	2. Capítulo 2

Holas! RK no es mío, es de Watsuki-sama y esto es un A/M con un toquesito de K/K(ellos tendrán un fic de este estilo para ellos solitos XD)Pueden leer:

**El Amante Misterioso**

**Autor: Arashi Shinomori(Catty Ishida)**

**Capítulo 2**: Creo que esta noche te veré.

Al despertar, Misao se sentía más radiante. Como si los años de sufrimiento en una sola noche se hubieran olvidado. Quizás debió haber intentado los deseos a las estrellas más seguidos. Rió con ese pensamiento, mientras se vestía. Hoy tenía decidido olvidar al cubo de hielo para así esperar la llegada de su amante misterioso con tranquilidad.

Y hablando de su amante misterioso, llegó a soñar con él. Y realmente se lo imaginaba alto y buen mozo. No le vio la cara, pero realmente se lo imaginaba hermoso. En cuando a personalidad, sería dulce, considerado, simpático, hablaría harto y sonreiría. No como Aoshi.

Misao comenzó a caminar por todo el Aoya con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Aquel Amante Misterioso le había alegrado tanto la existencia, a pesar de no existir realmente, que parecía otra persona, ya no parecía la chiquilla que lloraba por un amor imposible y eso le gustaba y mucho.

Al llegar a la cocina, Okon la mandó a llevarle el té a Aoshi, pues éste estaba en el templo encerrado y meditando. "Como siempre" pensó Misao de mala gana, pero aún así le llevó el té a su "querido Aoshi". Claro que esta vez poco le preocupó de cómo se vería si hiciera los movimientos más delicados o menos bruscos. Cuando Aoshi le agradeció el té, ella parecía completamente ida y parecía que no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Al salir de la sala de meditación, Misao comenzó a pensar en su querido amante que aparecía en sus sueños. Y comenzó a compararlo con Aoshi, descubriendo que su tutor apenas y podía llegarle a los talones a su gran Amante Misterioso. Suspiró casi embobada y sonrió. Era un sueño y ella ya creía que era real. Se río de sí misma y continuó su camino, de vuelta al Aoya.

Aoshi continuaba meditando, pero quedó extrañado al no ver alguna alteración en el ki de Misao, cuando éste le agradeció el té. Siempre sentía alguna alteración, aunque no podía definir que era, pero eso lo hacía sentir bien y siempre trataba de agradecerle ese detalle. Pero ahora, fue distinto y se sintió extraño. Aún así, no le tomo demasiada importancia... aún...

Luego de la cena, Misao subió rápidamente hacia su habitación, realmente ansiosa. Al menos las cosas con Aoshi ya iban viento en popa, ya podía sentir que lo estaba olvidando. Realmente el deseo a las estrellas sirvió, pensó alegremente. Luego se puso la yukata y decidió esperar la llegada de su Hombre(o Amante Misterioso).

Y esperó y esperó... Y su amante misterioso no apareció...

Pero ella no se rendía...

Pero él no aparecía...

Entonces Misao cansada, suspiró... De nuevo su mente infantil creyó en cierto sueño. De nuevo se hizo daño a si misma... Estaba cansada del masoquismo sicológico, pero no podía hacerlo pues era inevitable... Miró la estrella a la cual le había pedido el deseo, pero solo se quedó a contemplarla... Lo del deseo no funcionó, como todas las demás cosas que había intentado.

Se quedó un rato más mirando la estrella, y luego se fue a acostar. Pero no lloró, pues se decía en todo momento que debía ser fuerte. Por lo que se dio la vuelta y suspiró. En el futon se quedó un buen rato y se durmió ligeramente, como buena ninja.

Las campanadas en un reloj que había en el Aoya comenzaron a sonar. Eran las doce de la noche, en punto. Y Misao dormía placidamente en su futon. Pero... un ruido hizo que se despertara... Un sonido que provenía de su ventana. La ninja se levantó a mirar su ventana y vio una silueta tratando de entrar al Aoya por ahí. Al parecer era un ladrón...

"Detente Ladrón!. No voy a permitir que robes en mi casa!"- gritó Misao, ya levantada y apuntando al ladrón.

Y el ladrón entró al Aoya igual, pero se quedó frente a Misao, mirándola. Como era de noche, ella no pudo verlo bien, a pesar de ser ninja.

"Lamento informarle que no soy un ladrón, como usted cree, mi doncella..."- dijo el extraño con cierto tono meloso en su voz.

A Misao se le hizo extraño el ser llamada como "doncella".

"Si no eres un ladrón, quien eres?..." –preguntó Misao comenzando a tensarse... quizás era a quien ella había esperado.

"Mi nombre... no se lo puedo decir, pero soy su fiel vasallo. Soy el Amante Misterioso con el que usted ha soñado tanto"- dijo el finalmente y Misao sorprendida se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

**Notas de Autora:**

Mmmh... Hola, al parecer hay muchas ideas por aquí sobre quien podría ser el amante misterioso XD Soujirou, Kenshin, Sanosuke, Aoshi, Enishi,jajaa, veamos si alguien más se le ocurre otra cosa...

Aunque pensandolo entre ellos, ojalá fuera Enishi XD Sou-chan está muy repetido, jeje... Pero como no sé como diablos va a ser un A/M esto, quizás el Amante Misterioso es en realidad Aoshi... No sé en realidad, ustedes traten de descubrir y veamos que es lo que sucede al final n-n

Y como ven el gran protagonista ya apareció jeje, aunque lo puse en la sección Aoshi Shinomori y Misao Makimachi, en realidad debería ser Misao Makimachi y Tanto Tanto XD

Pero bueno, no salía Uknow jajaja, así que no lo puse así...

Ya los reviews:

**pau:** Tranquis que habrá A/M... pero no te diré quien es el A.M (Amante Misterioso XD) Pero tranquila que Aoshi y Misao se quedarán juntos... creo v-v Gracias por el review.

**gabyhyatt:** Oops! olvide retratarlo!(catty tonta!), bueno la descripción saldrá en el otro capítulo, jaja, aunque será como muy general, pues este amante se ocultará siempre en las sombras... Gracias por leer.

**alis Chan:** NEESAN! Que bueno que hayas tomado tu tiempo para leer este trabajito n-n Lo del deseo a la estrella, jeje, si hubiera pedido eso, no habría pr que hacer aparecer a un tipo para seducir a Misao XD Pero te diré la verdadera razón, no se me ocurrió que podría pedir eso y al parecer a Misao tampoco XD. Ojalá que te vaya bien en clases, y ojalá hayas quedado un poco satisfecha al conocer al "galante vasallo de la doncella Misao" XD Jejejee, el A.M habla así. Bueno, nos vemos y suerte en las clases!.

**Naoko L-K:** En serio? yo ni siquiera lo he usado XD QUe bueno que opines eso de mi fic n-n cierto es muy interesante, jajaja. Buenogracias por el review y por leer.

**HADA:** Hay que tierna! Gracias por decir eso de mi fic(SI! ES GENIAL!) No se si Aoshi se caera de hocico, pero ojalá que lo haga de guata para que así escupa todo el téque acumula XD Bueno graicas por todo y sigue leyendo y mandando review!.

**misao shinomori-12:** Amigui! XD COmo tas? jaja, bueno quizás el amante esté por esos candidatos que dijiste XD Nu se yo... Waus que traías buenas nuevas bien largas jaja... bueno, como estás tan loca, mejor te dejo XD Sigue leyendo! Y manda reviews para que estés en la buena conmigo jajaja. No ya en serio, que yo tmb te mando eh?. Y escribimos el fic el otro fin de semana XD Bye! y gracias!.

**Angel Nemesis:** No te preocupes, todo lo que digas en review es confidencial a menos que alguien se haya puesto a leer. Te comprendo, es realmente feo cuando una mujer se arrastra practicamente por un hombre... ojalá esto haga reaccionar a Aoshi y que sea él el que se arrastre, y si! a mi también me gusta la pareja de... bueno tu ya sabes quien XD Gracias por el review y por leer!.

**Harumi:** Waus! una fan XD Muchas gracias por decir eso de mi fic y de como escribo jeje... me alagas n-n de verdad muchas gracias. No te preocupes, no me aburres, extiendete todo lo que sea necesario y pues la verdad ojalá que a todos los fans les guste el final que estoy pensando, aunque se supone me debería importar más mi opinión que la de las demás, pero bueno... por algo mando este escrito para ver que alguien escriba review n-nU Muchas gracias por leer y por escribir review!.

**minato:** Jjee lamento haber echo el fic tan cortito, pero bueno... que bueno que te haya gustado. Realmente como me pides que dijera lo que pienso de tu review, te lo diré, jeje, pues es muy lindo y realmente me sube los ánimos como escritora, n-n Muchas gracias. Ojalá que sigas leyendome y que te gusten todos mis escritos jaja... Lo de los consejos, si quieres pedirmelos, puedes agregarme al msn y así hablamos y vemos si te puedo ayudar en algo. Muchas gracias por el review en mis dos historias y por leerlas ambas n-n

Es todo, waus nueve reviews en el primer capítulo, al parecer me irá bien en este fic también... creo yo, no sé... quizás sea demasiado pedir... Bueno como tengo que ir a estudiar y a inventar una biografía no puedo quedarme mucho. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulos y manden sus reviews como buenoslectores n-n Muchas gracias y nos veremos en la proxima entrega. Bye!.


	3. Capítulo 3

Holas, ejje pues RK no es mío, es de Watsuki, y este fices un A/M y esup, lean:

**El Amante Misterioso**

**Autor: Arashi Shinomori(Catty Ishida)**

**Capítulo 3**: Y aquí voy a esperarte.

Y luego de que lo abrazara, ella se separó de él y comenzó a alejarse un poco para así poderle ver mejor la cara, pero no se le notaba. El Amante Misterioso notó lo que quería hacer Misao, por lo que se acercó a ella con pasos sutiles y elegantes, que hacen que Misao se sonrojara ante él y se sintiera extraña.

"Desearía que no trataras de hacer mucho con respecto a saber mi imagen, por favor mi doncella. Tan solo preocúpate de otra cosa..." –le imploró el Amante Misterioso a Misao, y ella con gusto acepto.

Misao aún así pudo detallar algo de él. Era alto y se veía buen mozo. Y tenía músculos bien desarrollados en sus brazos, pecho y piernas. Su cabello se notaba oscuro y desordenado. Era la mejor descripción que podía hacer de él.

El Amante Misterioso se acercó a ella, con paso seguro y la tomó entre sus brazos, elevándola y acercándola a él. Misao se sujeto de él por su cuello y él la estrechaba por la cintura. Se miraron a los ojos y se besaron con pasión.

Él comenzaba a morderle el labio inferior, mientras trataba de que el beso se comenzara a profundizar. Al obtener el ingreso a su boca, sintió un gemido de ella, pero aún así continuó besándola, pues sentía que había cumplido un sueño. Se separaron por falta de aire, y el amante misterioso miró a Misao, notando sus mejillas sonrojadas de ella, entonces se enterneció y se las acarició.

"Lamento arruinar vuestro momento mi doncella, demo... hay algo que deseo decirle a usted"- dijo él, de forma algo tímida.

"Hu?... esta bien dime, mi querido amante misterioso"- dijo Misao con un hilo de voz, debido a la emoción.

"Realmente deseo confesarme con usted, mi amada doncella, pues yo... yo desde que la vi, la he amado en secreto durante todo este tiempo" – Misao se sonrojó y él continuó con su confesión, pero mirando al suelo, debido a la vergüenza- "Tan solo desearía que usted... que usted sea mi mujer".

Misao se sorprendió y quedó en shock ante la declaración, pues ningún hombre se le había declarado de aquella forma. Él se quedó esperando respuesta, pero como Misao no reaccionaba, decidió tomar "medidas drásticas". Puso sus manos encima de las mejillas sonrojadas de la ninja, luego, cerró los ojos y comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella, dándole un tierno beso, para así despertarla y hacer que se diera cuenta que él era real y que se había declarado de verdad.

La joven Okashira correspondió el beso de a poco, mientras trataba de que sus impulsos no comenzaran a jugarle en contra. Pero era la primera vez que se sentía amada que no podía evitarlo. Tímidamente comenzó a poner las manos sobre su duro pecho.

Él se separó de ella, y la miró tiernamente, mientras Misao comenzaba a recuperar el aire y se sonrojaba por todo. El amante misterioso sonrió y le dijo:

"Debo irme ya... Pero volveré mañana, eso se lo prometo mi doncella..." - dijo con cierto tono romántico, mientras se besaba dos dedos y se los ponía encima de los labios de Misao. Luego le guiñó un ojo y se tiró escaleras abajo.

Misao sorprendida fue hacia donde estaba la ventana y miró hacia abajo, pero su Amante Misterioso había desaparecido. Dudó si todo había sido un sueño, pero luego sonrió y recordó los besos que él le dio.

"Sin duda que fue real..." –se dijo a sí misma y luego abrió la puerta de su habitación, para que entrara un poco más de aire, pues se sentía demasiado acalorada y ya el poco aire de la ventana se le hacía insuficiente.

Se durmió pensando nuevamente en el hombre que la había hecho sentir amada, y que había resultado todo de un deseo a las estrellas. Estuvo toda la noche soñando con él, pero poco le importaba, pues ya sentía que el amor por Aoshi se había esfumado en tan solo un día, y solamente por una visita que ella siempre deseó. Esa noche si que durmió con una sonrisa.

Aoshi había terminado de meditar a altas horas de la noche. Se dirigió al Aoya, pensando aún en Misao y en lo que le sucedía, pues aún recordaba que ella no había tenido ninguna alteración en su ki en la tarde. Llegó a su hogar, y subió las escaleras, dispuesto a marcharse a su habitación y dormirse pronto. Sintió un suspiro provenir de la habitación de Misao, y se detuvo en su camino. Sonrió internamente y continuó con su camino hasta su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, Misao despertó bien temprano a pesar de haberse dormido tan tarde. Había despertado de un humor increíble. Se sentía llena y amada, y también feliz, por lo que mientras se vestía completamente emocionada, evocaba en su mente, una y otra vez, la escena en la que ella y su Amante Misterioso se besaban y él se le declaraba.

Aoshi ese día había despertado también muy temprano. Recordó la imagen de Misao suspirando. Se levantó de su habitación y se fue al templo a meditar nuevamente. Esperaba que su protegida fuera pronto a llevarle su té, por que se había acostumbrado tanto a su compañía que realmente quería que ella estuviese siempre a su lado.

Misao estaba en un estado de encandilación. Estaba tan feliz que estuvo por las nubes durante toda la mañana. Okon y Omasu la regañaban a ratos al equivocarse de orden en el Aoya. Okina solo suspiraba y pedía perdón a los clientes. Shiro y Kuro solo buscaban la botella de sake para celebrar. Es que era como un día único pues su Misao, quizás, pronto se casaría.

Claro que al estar en las nubes se le olvidaba todo. Y algo que ella olvidó pero que alguien en especial no lo hizo fue llevarle el té a su tutor Aoshi. Okon al recordar que el ex – Okashira también era parte de la familia, preparó la bandeja del té y se la llevo hasta el templo, pues al ver el estado en que estaba Misao, dudaba que el juego de té volviera completo del templo.

Y claro que el cambio de su protegida no le agradó mucho a Aoshi al ver que ella ya no le llevaría más el té. Pues comenzó a sospechar. Recordó el día de ayer que el agradecerle el haber traído el té a Misao no tuvo efecto alguno y ahora ella ni siquiera había venido ella a entregárselo. Apenas Okon se retiro, botó el té pues deseaba que solo Misao fuera quien se lo llevara.

Al llegar la hora de la cena. Estaban todos preparándola, mientras Misao seguía ensimismada. Cuando la cena estuvo lista todos se dispusieron a comer, solo que antes de que lo hicieran se presentó Aoshi, sorprendiéndolos a todos en el proceso.

Como Aoshi nunca comía con ellos, fue realmente una sorpresa verlo allí sentado y compartiendo con la familia. Claro que él solo venía por Misao, pues deseaba saber que era lo que la mantenía tan ocupada. Lo que le sorprendió fue que ella estuvo toda la cena suspirando y con una mirada perdida en el espacio, o mejor dicho en la nada, mientras los demás Onis le daban poca importancia a que su Okashira estuviera tan despistada ese día.

Al terminar la cena, Misao se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a su habitación. Aoshi siguió sus movimientos con cautela y decidió saber que era lo que le preocupaba tanto a ella. Pero a pesar de todo, nada apareció. Aoshi al final terminó dándose por vencido y se marcho.

En cuanto a Misao, ella se cambió de ropa y esperó, y esperó. Pero no apareció. Claro que esperó más que la noche anterior, pero aún así su amante misterioso no llegaba. Claro que la joven ninja no entendía como es que si antes había aparecido, ahora no lo hacía...

Toda la noche en vela, pero su amante misterioso no apareció, por lo que se acostó solo a llorar.

**Notas de Autora:**

Creo que este capi me quedo un poco más largo que los demás... Creo. Sé que se quedan con gusto a poco pero hasta el momento no tengo mucho con que rellenar, y como Aoshi aún no conoce al Amante Misterioso de Misao, no puedo poner una escena con él siendo manipulado por los celos... Pero ese tipo de escenas si habrá XD

Me creerían que estaba escuchando la canción de una telenovela para inspirarme con este capi?. Jejeje para los chilenos, es de la teleserie "Brujas"(Y a muchas honra... XD) Está buena y es un flamenco, jejeje, es como toa entrete En todo caso, parti el capítulo con la canción "Kiss From a Rose" de Seal. Realmente las recomiendo.

Bueno, sé que me tardé, pero estaba nerviosa... Me juntaré con mi Amante Misterioso el jueves 12 y pues realmente estoy nerviosa. Pero mi historia es distinta a la de aqui. Yo al chico que me gusta lo soñaba como si fuera algo al estilo el Zorro y que siempre me venía a besarme por las noches y esas cosas. Cuando era niña era demasiado romántica... Ays, bueno... Como ahora le empecé a hablar por carta, me citó y aquí estamos, tratando de ver que es lo que le diré... Soy patetica...

Ya, ahora los reviews:

**pau: **Huy bueno sabemos, si habrá A/M y ya sé como será, eh!... Pero no diré nada... Lo de que el Amante Misterioso de Misao no le llega ni a los talones a Aoshi... jeje, pronto pueda que cambie de opinión... o quizás ambos sean iguales XD Bueno, depende de mi final Pero habrá A/M eso está asegurado. Bueno, nos vemos, gracias por el review.

**gabyhyatt:** Podría ser Enishi, pero ando enamorada de él asi que me va a costar... Creo que es más bien el cambio de personalidad de un personaje de la serie. Gracias por el review.

**Angel Nemesis:** Ah era broma XD, bueno olvida que dije eso XD Sorry pero al final sabrás quien es... aunque más que nada, es como al mezcla de alguien inventado con alguien que existe en la serie. Que soy rara para explicar. Me refiero a que cambie la personalidad del personaje de la serie que es el Amante Misterioso de Misao. Gracias por el review. Pero por que todas dicen que eso de que Enishi y Misao hacen linda pareja? ahora me gusta Enishi y me lo quitan v.v Aunque si hacen linda pareja XD

**HADA:** Quizás Aoshi se volvió tonto por que le pegaron mucho XD Bueno me dijeron que si uno se pega en la cabeza le matan las neuronas... bueno podría ser. O también que el té es una droga para él y eso lo hace estar medio volado XD Bueno gracias por el review.

**Cristy-girl:** Que bueno que te guste la idea, gracias por el review y espero verte en la siguiente actualización.

**SadnessQueen:** Bueno, entre Pegaso y Amante hay una diferencia, pero al parecer soñabamos algo parecido jejeje. Bueno pero ya pasando al tema real. Cierto, lo más lógico es que el Amante fuera Aoshi, pero sería como raro que se sintiera celoso de sí mismo XD Sería para la risa... Entonces estaría entre Sanosuke y Enishi, pero Enishi no cuenta por que se queda conmigo XD jejeje Queda Sanosuke, pero dudo que sea él. Tremendo pique que se debe mandar el pobre. De Tokio a Kyoto todas las noches, pobre. Tranquila que el Amante no será ni Saito ni Cho. Que bueno que te haya gustado la idea, y espero otro review tuyo

Bueno eso fue todo. Podemos concluir que el Amante Misterioso de Misao puede ser o Aoshi, o Sanosuke o Enishi. Pero como sabemos Aoshi se pondría celoso de sí mismo por lo que él casi no contaría. En caso de que fuera o Sanosuke o Enishi, ellos tendrían una personalidad distinta a la que muestran. O queda la posibilidad, aunque sea minima, de que es un personaje inventado o un personaje de otro anime que esta ahí de chiripa XD Que sea Duo Maxwell de Gundam Wing Ahhh n/n Bueno, nos vemos, Chaus y REVIEWS!.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Holas, esto es un A/M y RK no es mío, es de Watsuki, jeje, pueden leer:**

**El Amante Misterioso**

**Autor: Arashi Shinomori(Catty Ishida)**

**Capítulo 4**: Todas las veces que te he fallado.

A la mañana siguiente, Aoshi había despertado algo cansado, pues no se había podido dormir, luego de pensar tanto en el motivo del por que Misao estaba tan rara para con él. Le preocupó bastante, pues ella era su protegida y él, como buen tutor, debía saber que era lo que le preocupaba a ella, para así poder aconsejarla. Pero claro, había que entender que él era hombre, y los problemas de mujeres no le debían incumbir por el simple hecho de que él nunca pasaría por lo de una mujer. Al fin terminó dándose cuenta de que él no podría hacer mucho por ella, si es que Misao decidía contarle lo que le sucedía, por que... por algo no le había contado su problema.

Se levantó y se colocó su traje de ninja. Hacía tiempo que no entrenaba, y deseaba hacerlo, pues tenía cierto presentimiento. Además de que debía eliminar algo de energía, pues realmente sentía una frustración muy grande, debido a que sentía que había fallado como tutor.

Misao había despertado con los ojos hinchados. Se había quedado dormida llorando. Sentía las mejillas secas, pero aún su alma le dolía. Le dolía demasiado que él... que su Amante Misterioso, luego de haberle hecho una confesión y una promesa, la hubiera plantado como cualquier otro hombre.

Se vistió, y se peinó el cabello. Realmente tenía pocos ánimos de trenzarlo ese día en especial. Salió de su habitación y salió un momento al patio para observar el cielo y así, quizás, lograba distraerse un poco. Sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse vidriosos, y ella no entendía el por que. Es decir, era solo un espejismo de su mente. Se supone, ESE hombre, en especial, no existía. Era solo una visión, él no existía...

Y eso le dolió aún más. Era como un duro golpe. Era casi una ironía. Antes estaba enamorada del recuerdo de un pasado con Aoshi, y ahora estaba enamorada de un deseo infantil. ¿Qué faltaba ahora¿Enamorarse de un ser mitológico, por que al parecer, eso también se le tomaría como amor platónico, y ella era experta en ello.

Aoshi estaba en el patio también, claro que cuando él entrenaba, se concentraba demasiado en ello. Pero ese día no, por lo que cierto sollozo lo desconcentró de toda práctica, haciendo que casi se corte una mano con la Kodachi. Al menos retiró la mano a tiempo, pero recibió cierta cortada, cerca de las venas de la muñeca. Claro que como asesino, él no se preocupaba de ciertos cortes. Una cicatriz más, una cicatriz menos¿que importaba?. Lo que verdaderamente importante era saber que fue ese sollozo. No es que fuera curioso, solo es que quería entrenar tranquilo.

Claro que el joven ex –Okashira no se imaginaría a su protegida llorando, cuando decidió investigar que era lo que lo había distraído. O en realidad si se lo había imaginado, pero no quería saber que era precisamente ella la que estaba llorando. Se acercó con pasos silenciosos, como buen ninja que era, hasta el lugar donde Misao lloraba. Se paró a su lado y la miró, pero como ella no notaba aún su presencia, se decidió a tomar la iniciativa.

"Misao... ¿te sucede algo?"- Aoshi tarde se dio cuenta de que él era demasiado directo y poco sutil a la hora de conversar. Y claro, lo aprendió de mala manera, pues los llantos de Misao aumentaron demasiado y ahora ya parecía llorar a mares- "Misao... "- se agacho hasta estar a su altura- "... Si deseas conversar de algo en especial que te moleste, estoy para cuando tú me necesites", dijo ya casi sonriendo para que le contara que le pasaba.

La joven Okashira lloró con las mismas ganas, hasta que se secó un poco las lagrimas y se atrevió a mirar a su tutor.

"No se preocupe Aoshi-sama... En serio"- dijo la pequeña ninja con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Y estaba pensando en su plantón cuando miró a su tutor a la cara y vio el rostro enojado de éste, quien con sus fríos ojos azules le decía que su mentira no se la creía ni ella. Misao entonces suspiró y con una señal le indicó a Aoshi que se sentara a su lado para conversar. Cuando él lo hizo, ella se lo quedó mirando, y luego suspiró y comenzó su relato- "Hay una persona que... que me visita por las noches, y me ayuda a animarme, pues su visita me da mucha alegría, demo... "- sollozó un momento- "... Demo él me dejó plantada ayer, y me siento muy mal"- dijo terminando su mentira, pues no quería que Aoshi se enterara en realidad quien era la persona que la acompañaba.

"Ya veo"- dijo Aoshi, sin saber que más decir. Misao no se sorprendió por la respuesta de su tutor, ya se había acostumbrado a su frialdad y su manera de ser tan seca- "Demo... ¿por qué te lo tomas tan apecho? Es decir, es solo un chico, si tuviera algo contigo te entendería, pero por lo que tu me dijiste, no tienen nada"- dijo Aoshi, sorprendiendo a la pobre Misao en el proceso. No sabía que el ex –Okashira aún recordara el como hablar.

"... Entiendo su posición, demo... A mí me duele todo lo que ha estado pasando, demo usted no lo puede comprender bien por que no me conoce tan bien como usted cree"- respondió Misao y se levantó, dejando a Aoshi con la palabra en la boca y herido en el orgullo.

Misao entró al Aoya y se dirigió hacia su habitación, donde se tiró en su futon y se lanzó a llorar nuevamente. Mientras trataba de recordar, la noche que tuvo junto a su amado, pero al recordarla, hacían que el dolor en su corazón fuera más fuerte. Detrás de la puerta de su habitación, una sombra estaba, se agachó un momento e introdujo un sobre con el nombre de Misao escrito, por la rejilla del shoji. La ninja apenas y se dio cuenta de aquello, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Aoshi comenzaba a entrenar mientras las palabras de Misao le llegaban una y otra vez a su mente y lo hacían desconcentrarlo. Le dolió bastante aquello que dijo, en especial lo último, pues tenía razón. Él era feliz meditando solo en sí mismo, y así perdió su tiempo tratando de conocerla nuevamente, además de que aún tenía en su mente la imagen de Misao cuando pequeña, por lo que le parecía todo tan confuso, que llegó a cortarse la otra mano con sus Kodachis.

En el centro de Kyoto, el oficial Fujita Goro descendía de su carruaje que lo dejaba al frente de la estación de Policía. Cuando puso sus dos pies en tierra, el carruaje comenzó a partir, claro que a medio segundo que éste comenzó su carrera nuevamente, un joven de cabellos rubios y levantados como si pareciera una escoba, se salió como pudo del carruaje, hasta tocar tierra firme.

"Jefecito¿por qué le dijo eso al chofer¿que no veía que también debía salir yo?"- dijo el cabeza de escoba, mejor conocido como Cho.

"Cállate Cabeza de Escoba, que no estoy de humor. No quiero que me sigas como perro faldero en la estación, por eso ándate lejos que para esto no te necesito."- respondió, de mal humor, Goro Fujita, mirándolo con sus peculiares ojos ámbar, en un tono notablemente enojados, casi iracundos con el pobre rubio que tenía como victima.

Cho hizo lo que se le ordenó. Sabía lo de mal humor que estaba Saito, luego de que no pudo tener su duelo final con Battousai. Además de que estaba en medio de un caso y luego le asignaron otro a él, prácticamente por la falta de personal en esos días, lo que había hecho que Goro Fujita, o mejor conocido como el ex – capitán de la tercera tropa del Shinsengumi, Saito Hajime, estuviera de un humor de perros.

"Bueno, después de todo es descendiente de ellos"- dijo Cho para sí mismo, al pensar lo del humor de Saito en la última semana, haciendo alusión a la gran familia de los cánidos.

Aoshi ya con sus manos vendadas, decidió dar un paseo y liberar la mente, pues al ver sus dos manos cortadas, comprendió que el entrenar fue una idea algo tonta, luego de la poca práctica que tenía sobre sus Kodachis. Pasó por la habitación de Misao antes de salir. Se quedó parado al frente de la puerta, como dudando de entrar y hablarle o consolarla. Estuvo así unos minutos, hasta que se dio la vuelta y se fue, quizás sería mejor que sus problemas los resolviera ella sola.

Las calles de Kyoto estaban completamente llenas, lo que agradeció pues portaba sus Kodachis en su funda donde parecían una katana, que por el reglamento de la Era Meiji, no debía portar. Pero como había demasiada gente, no se notaban tan fácilmente.

Claro que al estar tan llenas las calles, quizás uno se pueda encontrar con gente conocida, y en este caso, el cubo de hielo y el cabeza de escoba, coincidentemente se encontraron en las calles de Kyoto.

"No debes portar espadas, Cubo de Hielo"- dijo Cho a manera de saludo.

Aoshi se mantuvo impasible, pero el cabeza de escoba continuó diciendo la misma frase hasta que Aoshi, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, lo tomó por el cuello y le dijo:

"Intenta quitarme mis Kodachis entonces, señor policía"- dijo lo último de manera irónica, mientras Cho comenzaba a acobardarse. Como el cabeza de escoba no decía nada, Aoshi lo soltó de mala manera y siguió su camino.

Cho, luego de caer fuertemente, comenzó a recitar todo el rosario de groserías para cierto Cubo de Hielo andante. Por lo demás, continuó su camino, aún mascullando algunas frases sin sentido, hasta que se perdió por las calles de Kyoto.

El ex –Okashira llegó hasta la orilla de un río, y se sentó. No tenía ganas de meditar, por lo que no se colocó en su posición de loto. Solo cruzó sus piernas y colocó sus Kodachis entre medio de ellas, en una posición de alerta. Cerró los ojos un momento, para relajarse, pero las palabras de Misao golpearon su mente nuevamente e hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe. Se levantó del suelo y se fue al río, hasta llegar al agua misma. Observó su reflejo en el agua cristalina, y hasta en el agua recordó las palabras de Misao. Apretó sus Kodachis fuertemente, por la rabia e impotencia que esa situación le dejó... Se trató de tranquilizar, y miró el cielo. Y por primera vez, sus ojos mostraron una emoción. Se sentía triste, pues su protegida lloraba por otra persona que no fuera él.

"¿Por que?... ¿Por qué no Mi Misao llora por mí como cuando me lo dijo Himura?... "- se preguntó, para luego cerrar los ojos y buscar la respuesta, pero notó algo extraño en lo que dijo- "Acaso dije, MI Misao?..."- se preguntó a sí mismo nuevamente, y se sorprendió cuando la respuesta que se dio fue un sí- "Demonios!"- dijo y salió corriendo rumbo al Templo para meditar en lo que le estaba pasando.

El Aoya estaba abierto a esas horas. Era la hora de almuerzo, y Cho pedía el suyo de manera contenta, mientras era atendido por Omasu en el local. Esperaba a su jefe, quien le había dicho que el punto de reunión en Kyoto entre ellos dos sería el Aoya. Al llegar Saito, la orden de Cho estaba encima de la mesa y él estaba dispuesto a comer, claro que Saito le quitó su plato y se lo comió él, pues no había desayunado, y le tocaba ingerir algún alimento, antes de que se desmayara por no recibir energías.

El cabeza de escoba lloró de la tristeza, mientras veía como su jefe comía su comida. Llamó a Omasu para pedirle la orden nuevamente y ella se la tomó con gusto, nuevamente. Cuando el plato nuevamente estaba sobre la mesa, ambos comenzaron a comer.

Al terminar su almuerzo, se quedaron en silencio un tiempo, hasta que Cho le preguntó:

"Y como le fue, jefecito?".

"Me fue bien, creo..."- el Lobo de Mibú pareció dudar un segundo- "En todo caso, en dos días más se hará una nueva reunión, claro que será de noche, y también deberás estar presente tú"- le avisó Saito, con los ojos cerrados. Cho comenzó a hacer pucheros, pero terminó aceptando.

"Y que hay con el otro caso?".

"Se suspenderá hasta nuevo aviso. Osea, hasta que terminemos este trabajo"- dijo el lobo y se levantó de la mesa, dejando a Cho para que pagara la cuenta, cosa que éste reclamó, pero no tuvo más opción que pagar. Luego de eso se marchó también.

Misao fue al baño a lavarse la cara, luego de que Okon le hubiera dejado el almuerzo a su habitación, entendiendo la depresión por la que pasaba su Okashira. Luego de volver, almorzó y se recostó. No tenía ganas de nada, y más encima, no encontró la carta que alguien le había dejado.

Pasaron los dos días que Saito había dicho. Cho y él estaban en la estación de policía, tratando de ponerse al tanto con respecto a la misión que les había tocado llevar a cabo.

Mientras tanto, en esos días, Misao seguía encerrada en su habitación y Aoshi se había quedado en el templo esos dos días, sin salir, solo para meditar sobre lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando.

Era ya de noche, y Misao miró la ventana con esperanza de que esa noche su Amante Misterioso llegaría por ella y la besaría y le pediría perdón por tenerla esperando. Pero agachó la mirada, pues sabía que esa noche tampoco volvería.

Se acostó en su futon y se tapó con las mantas, y miró la ventana, en ese momento escuchó un ruido y una silueta apareció en su ventana. Su corazón dio un brinco, pues sabía quien estaba allí. Cuando la figura estuvo en la habitación ya, le preguntó, manteniendo distancia.

"¿Por qué¿Por qué me has esperado en vela mi doncella?"- preguntó.

"Por que, una y otra noche más, yo volveré a este lugar. Aquí voy a esperarte"- respondió Misao, segura de sí misma, mientras las lagrimas de alegría comenzaban a surgir de sus ojos.

El Amante Misterioso queda sorprendido, entonces se acerca a Misao, y la besa apasionadamente.

La reunión en la estación de policía había acabado. Cho salía de la habitación con cara de fastidio, mientras Saito salía con cara impasible.

"Entonces jefecito, tendremos que viajar nuevamente?"- preguntó Cho de forma cansada.

"Así es Cho. Iremos a Tokio ahora mismo"- respondió el lobo, de manera seria, mientras se dirigía a la estación de trenes.

Misao estaba en los brazos de su querido amante misterioso. Le encantaba tanto estar entre sus brazos, que hasta sonrió. Luego se dio cuenta de algo y se levantó. Su amado se sorprendió cuando ella se levantó, por lo que le preguntó que era lo que le pasaba, entonces ella respondió:

"Sabes, todo esto me parece muy extraño"- dijo Misao de repente.

"¿Por qué lo dices doncella?"- preguntó El Amante Misterioso.

"Pues... Aoshi-sama, mi tutor, aún no se ha dado cuenta de tu presencia, y eso que él es un gran ninja"- respondió Misao.

"Discúlpeme, demo no se a quién se refiere".

"Aoshi-sama es mi tutor, y... mi primer amor"- explicó Misao, un poco insegura- "Lo amaba tanto que me hacía daño, por lo que hace algunas noches me propuse olvidarlo y así pedirle un deseo a las estrellas para que tu aparecieras, y al parecer, el cielo me escuchó"- dijo la joven con una sonrisa, cosa que el Amante Misterioso no respondió.

"Supongo que su tutor es en realidad alguien totalmente idiota, pues no sabía que era lo que se estaba perdiendo"- dijo éste de repente, tomando a Misao por le mentón y dándole un beso.

La Okashira se quedó dormida a mitad del beso, debido a todas las noches en vela en las que había llorado. Su querido Amante Misterioso la tomó en brazos y la depositó en su futon, luego la tapó con las mantas y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Buenas noches, mi doncella"- dijo y se marcho.

**Notas de Autora:**

Creo que ahora sí este capi me quedó más largo. Lo dudo en todo caso, los rellenos no van conmigo.

Debo admitir algo, hay una parte del dialogo que no se me ocurrió a mí, se le ocurrió a la cantante Natalia Lafourcade, jeje y esuna delas canciones con la que se me ocurrió esta historia, dejaré la letra, así sea me quiten espacio v.v :

**Noche Divina**

**Por Natalia Lafourcade**

_Uh lala, noche divina  
Uh lala, noche divina_

_Aquí esperando ya comenzó a llover  
No has llegado ya me canse otra vez  
Se que es una noche mas que yo he vuelto a este lugar  
Y aquí voy a esperarte  
Cuando llegues te voy a abrazar  
Te diré lo mucho que espere  
Después podrás olvidarme_

Uh lala, noche divina  
Uh lala, noche divina

Sigo esperando, empieza a amanecer  
Hoy no has llegado  
Mañana aquí estaré, para mirarte otra vez  
_**Una y otra noche mas volveré yo a este lugar  
Aquí voy a esperarte**  
Cuando llegues te abrazaré, te hablaré  
Y después te besare, al final  
Yo voy a olvidarte_

Uh lala, noche divina  
Uh lala, noche divina

Se que es una noche más, que yo he vuelto a este lugar  
Aquí voy a esperarte  
Se que es una noche más, que yo he vuelto a este lugar  
Aquí voy a esperarte

Una y otra noche más volveré yo a este lugar  
Aquí voy a esperarte  
cuando llegues te abrazaré, te hablaré  
después te besare  
y al final yo voy a olvidarte

Uh lala, noche divina  
Uh lala, noche divina

Lo que está en negrita, es el dialogo que copié. Doy los créditos a la cantante por que a ella se le ocurrió y no a mí. Lo demás eso sí es completamente mío, excepto el título que también es una estrofa de una canción, solo que de Alex el Vago, ejem Ubago XD y de su canción "Cuanto Antes".

Bueno, hubieron personas que preguntaron por la cita de con mi Amante Misterioso, no llegué a ser su novia, pero recobraremos la amistad que tuvimos alguna vez. Quien quiera detalles, me pregunta por mail, jejej es que no tengo ganas de ventilar mi vida pribada ahora.

Ahora los reviews:

Numat: Huy bueno, la maldita intriga es buena para este fic. Y como no diré quien es el Amante Misterioso hasta el último capítulo, pues tendrás que esperar mi querida amiga. Gracias por la suerte, la necesitaré para tener el valor de saludarlo v.v Bueno, nos vemos en el prox capi, chaus!.

misao shinomori-12: Si sé que sabes quien es. No saques pica. Sabía que no debía contarte, auqnue creo que no te conté el final. Bueno filo, terminaré contandotelo ¬¬ Y se cual es el precio para tu silencio. Planeas buenos chantajes tu... Bueno grax por el review.

Alexandra Shinomori: Por muxa tincada que te dé, no puedo decirte, o no tendría chiste. Solo espero que no te desepciones del final, cuando lo leas claro. Bueno gracias por el review.

HADA: Asi que somos compatriotas, genial. Podríamos admitirnos en el msn y conversar mejor jajaj. Que rico pos! otra compatriota más EH, Bueno, espero te haya gustado ese capi y pues, nos vemos en el otro, chaus!.

SadnessQueen: Bueno un pegaso debe ser lindo, jeje. Dudo mucho que sea el subconciente de Aoshi, aunque todas me andan diciendo eso, jejej. Bueno, en too caso sentir celos del subconciente ya es raro. Lo de tu blog, pues de nada jeje y espero tu visites el mío XD Ya bueno, chaus!.

naoko L-K: Huy todas dicen que es Aoshi, jajaja, solo que yo solamente sé si es verdad, y lo sabrán ustedes cuando publique el capi final, Ñaca, las dejaré especular nu mas. Bueno espero te haya gustado el capi. Grax por el review.

Angel Nemesis: Sanosuke?... bueno podría ser. Yo no puedo contarles. No tiene chiste. Pero bueno solo espero sigas leyendo. Gracias por el beso. Te mandu yo un abracito de acá jeje. Chaus!.

Parisad: Alguien que no especula que no es Aoshi, aleluya!. Lantis o Dark ne?. Lo tendré presente, de seguro son guapos XD Bueno, o sino Sanosuke o Aoshi, jeje, o alguien más. Bueno, Nus vemos en el prox Capi. Chaus.

Sé que las respuestas a sus reviews fueron algo secas. Sorry, pero ando media dormida. En todo caso me hacen muy felices su reviews y espero que manden más, jejej. Fueron como 7, es que no alcance a contarlos. Espero más en todo caso, y nos veremos después, creo...

Buen nos vemos, iba a decir algo más pero lo olvide... Nos vemos en el próximo capi y MANDEN REVIEWS!. Nus Vemuuuusss!


	5. Capítulo 5

Holas! Bueno esto es un AM y weno ya sé como lo será XD lean:

**El Amante Misterioso**

**Autor: Arashi Shinomori(Catty-Ishida)**

**Capítulo 5**: Contando Secretos

Pasaron dos días, y dos noches. Misao estaba demasiado contenta, que creía que estaba soñando. Aoshi seguía encerrado en el templo tratando de pensar realmente que era lo que le había pasado. Apenas y comía y si que había adelgazado, solo por sus inquietudes. Los demás miembros del Aoya, ya se estaban mareando por tanto cambio de humor. Pero aún así, solo estaban felices de que su pequeña Misao se haya recuperado de su "depresión", sin saber como.

Y claro que el Amante Misterioso de Misao seguía apareciendo, por las noches. Y esa era la única razón por la que Misao estaba contenta.

Como pasaron los dos días, Saito pudo ir a Tokio, a buscar a una leyenda en vida, el ex -Hitokiri Battousai, junto a su grupito, que por alguna razón u otra, siempre lo acompañan a todas las misiones.

Por eso, a media noche, Saito, Cho y el Kenshin-gumi iban juntos en un tren que se dirigía a Kyoto. En donde estaban algunos emocionados por las peleas, como Sanosuke, que aún trataba de quitarse el miedo a los trenes, y Yahiko, que ahora Kenshin le había prometido llevarlo a las misiones. Kaoru y Megumi estaban contentas por ver a su amiga la comadreja. Y el protagonista, que... bueno, no quería ir, pero lo obligaron, de nuevo. Junto a Saito y Cho que refunfuñaban juntos por estar cerca de semejante grupo.

Cuando el tren terminó su recorrido. El grupo se separó.

"Escuchen esto, yo junto a Cho iremos a la estación de policía. Ustedes vayan al Aoya, que también necesitaremos de la ayuda del cubo de hielo. Por lo demás, hagan lo que quieran, hasta que yo regrese y les comente la misión"- dijo cierto lobo, que ya con su clásico mal humor, deseaba irse de allí y pronto.

Todos asintieron de mal gusto, por que siempre Saito se creía el jefe de todos. El grupo se separó, Saito y Cho a la estación. El Kenshin-gumi al Aoya.

Misao estaba durmiendo plácidamente, soñando con su amado, mientras suspiraba en sueños. Todos los demás en el Aoya dormían.

El Kenshin-gumi había llegado a la puerta principal del Aoya sin, realmente, saber que hacer:

"Kenshin, que haremos?... al parecer, éstos están durmiendo"- dijo cierto peleador, con el Kanji "Aku" en su espalda, y una cara de mal humor.

"Oro!... Sano, no crees que es mejor esperar a que despierten. Después de todo, solo a Saito-san se le ocurre llegar un poco antes de las cinco de la mañana"- dijo el protagonista, osea un pelirrojo cicatrizado, con una enorme sonrisa.

"Entonces, como hay que esperar podríamos salir a caminar un rato"- sugirió la chica de los cabellos negros y ojos azules, que estaba atrás de Kenshin.

"Si salimos, entonces yo y Ken-san nos iremos a un lugar realmente divertido, ne Ken-san, Jojojojojojojo"- exclamó una chica con orejas de zorro mientras se colgaba al cuello de Kenshin como si fuera una garrapata.

"MEGUMI!"- exclamó Kaoru de mal humor, al ver como su "amiga" tocaba a "su" hombre como si fuera de ella.

Y bueno, con tanto alboroto, casi todo Kyoto se despertó. Incluyendo a ciertos ninjas que vivían en un restaurante, que curiosamente estaba al frente de todo el extraño grupito. A excepción claro, de la joven Okashira de éstos, que seguía casi roncando mientras estaba ya en su novena nube soñando con su amado.

Y si alguien dijo que los Oniwabanchuus no eran hospitalarios, realmente nunca fue recibido por éstos, pues apenas identificaron la presencia de sus amigos de Tokio salieron como alma que lleva el diablo, hacia la puerta de su restaurante para recibirlos como Dios manda.

Aoshi estaba en el templo aún, sin querer salir aún. Estaba tan raro, o él se sentía así... Después de todo, el ninja de los ojos azules se sentía mal, quizás por mirar a su protegida con otros ojos o quizás por... Bueno por la primera razón que acabo de nombrar. Aoshi estaba mal por que aún no admitía que amaba a Misao.

Misao despertó esa mañana con Kaoru a su lado. Ambas sonrieron y se saludaron como buenas amigas que no se habían visto hace tiempo. Y luego del intercambio de chismes rápidos, Megumi entró a la habitación y pudieron conversar un poco mejor.

"Chicas me alegro mucho que estén aquí, pues debo contarles algo que si se los escribo por carta no tendría mucho chiste, además de que se enteraría medio Tokio"- dijo Misao, con una agradable sonrisa en su cara. Kaoru y Megumi la miraron intrigadas.

"Adelante Misao-chan, puedes decirnos"- dijo Kaoru, mirándola con curiosidad.

"Pues... la verdad es que... bueno... yo..."- comenzó a decir Misao, mientras le daba mucho rodeo al asunto. Megumi le golpeó en la cabeza, para que pudiera ir al grano, y así lo hizo- "La verdad es que estoy enamorada"- dijo de una vez.

"Pero si esa no es novedad Misao"- dijo Megumi ya casi con ironía en la voz.

"Si lo sé, la novedad es de quien"- respondió la ninja, mientras las otras dos se miraban a la cara incrédulas- "Me he enamorado de mi Amante Misterioso"- terminó de decir Misao.

"Y se puede saber quien es ese Amante Misterioso, Misao?"- preguntó Kaoru, en parte alegre y por otra parte curiosa.

"Pues la verdad... no lo sé"- dijo con una gota en la cabeza, mientras las dos chicas se caen para atrás- "Solo sé que es un joven muy apuesto y amable. Que sonríe a menudo y que con sus dulces caricias y deliciosos besos ha podido hacer que me olvidara de Aoshi"- dijo Misao, dando uno que otro suspiro mientras subía ya a una nube, mientras las féminas la miraban casi con una gota de sudor ante tanta cursilería dicha por la chica comadreja.

"Mou! Entonces es un joven apuesto y guapo.. además de amable. Vaya Misao-chan, te has sacado la lotería, no cualquiera encuentra a un hombre así"- dijo Kaoru sonriendo.

"Demo... como puede ser?... Te enamoraste de él sin saber su nombre?"- preguntó Megumi, mientras Misao asentía, respondiéndole su pregunta- "Increíble. Y como lo conociste?".

"Fue algo extraño. Le pedí un deseo a una estrella, pues estaba cansada de amar a Aoshi y esa estrella me concedió el deseo al día siguiente, pues esa noche mi Amante Misterioso llegó por la ventana"- dijo Misao sonrojada mientras contaba el recuerdo.

Las dos la miraron de manera incrédula. Aún así la abrazaron y le dijeron que contaba con ellas para todo. Así que luego del momento de amistad entre las tres, Misao dijo.

"Si es así, podrían acompañarme al mercado a comprar un Kimono?... Deseo comprarme uno para verlo de nuevo"- dijo Misao nerviosamente. Las dos asintieron con una sonrisa y luego de ayudar a la chica comadreja a vestirse, se fueron casi volando del Aoya, al mercado.

Los hombres, en cambio, estaban en el templo para ver si podían hablar con Aoshi, antes de que se enterara de la misión a la cual había sido asignado.

"Aoshi-san... Aoshi-san... Aoshi-san?… AOSHI-SAN!"- llamaba el pelirrojo sin perder la paciencia, mientras a Sanosuke le daban ganas de golpear al cubo de hielo que tenía al frente de sí.

"... Sucede algo Himura-san?"- se dignó a preguntar Aoshi, mientras se guardaba todo su sentir.

"Aoshi-san, me gustaría saber si usted sabe acerca de la misión que nos encomendó Saito-san?"- dijo Kenshin con su típica sonrisa.

Aoshi recordó entonces cierta carta que le mandaron hacía dos días y que él no quiso abrir al saber que provenía del Lobo. Bueno en esa ocasión llevaba prisa por ir al templo, por lo que no la llevó consigo, además de que no quería tener relación con algo que tuviera que ver con Saito.

"Iie... a pesar de que me llegó una carta de parte de él"- dijo Aoshi tranquilamente.

"Ya veo. Aoshi-san, escuche, Saito-san nos ha dicho que debemos esperar en el Aoya para contarnos de que se trata la nueva misión"- Aoshi asintió ante cada una de las palabras dichas por Kenshin. En ese momento, Sanosuke tomó del brazo al pelirrojo y al ninja y los levantó.

"Por que no mejor vamos al centro de Kyoto por mientras llega el Lobo?"- preguntó Sano, casi llevándoselos al centro.

Así los tres comenzaron a caminar para dirigirse al centro de Kyoto.

En cambio, las chicas ya habían llegado a la tienda, y de hecho ya iban saliendo, mientras la chica comadreja llevaba puesto un hermoso kimono color azul con pétalos de sakura, de color rosa, estampados en la parte de abajo, como formando una enredadera con ellos. El obi era de un color damasco y las mangas traía una flor de sakura completamente estampada. Su peinado había cambiado, llevaba dos mechas sueltas a los costados, y le habían hecho dos trenzas a modo de corona en la cabeza, además de que estaba con el cabello suelto, y maquillada sutilmente.

"Que bueno que ustedes no se emocionan tanto comprando kimonos"- dijo Misao con una sonrisa.

"Tranquila Misao-chan, después de todo te ves linda así como estás"- respondió Kaoru sonriendo.

"Si, y ahora falta que tu Amante Misterioso venga y te dé un beso"- dijo Megumi sonriendo- "Pero me imagino que debe venir por las noches, sino no sería Misterioso, por lo que creo que es mejor invitarlo a mostrarte su identidad"- dijo Megumi y tomo a Kaoru y Misao del brazo para llevarlas corriendo hasta un prado amplio y hermoso a la orilla del río- "Hemos llegado. Y creo que se me olvidó hacer una aclaración. Mi madre me dijo una vez que la mejor manera de conquistar es cantando, hagamos la prueba y hagamos un musical dedicado al Amante Misterioso de Misao, les parece bien?"- dijo Megumi sonriendo.

Las dos se miraron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Entonces comenzaron a cantar para que el Amante Misterioso de Misao escuchara lo que ella tuviera que decirle.

_Otra vez, voy a estar contigo  
Otra vez, tal vez sufra otro poquito  
Que ridícula mi obsesión  
De platicar y jugar  
Que maniática mi obsesión de empezar  
Algo más..._

_Otra vez, pintaré mis ojos  
Otra vez, usaré perfume en mis hombros  
Que ridícula mi obsesión  
De imaginar sufrir más  
Que maniática mi insistencia a  
No probar algo más_

_Tengo que recuperar fuerzas  
Para conocerte más, mientras  
Tengo que ir a comprar, velas  
Para tu noche ideal aquí junto a mi_

_Otra vez, habrá que reiniciar  
Una rutina para la reconquista  
Mira nada más cuanto tiempo pasará  
Sin pasar  
Mira nada más lo que haremos por estar  
Sin estar_

_Y después te marcharás y olvidarás mi nombre pero..._

_Tengo que recuperar fuerzas  
Para conocerte más, mientras  
Tengo que ir a comprar, velas  
Para tu noche ideal aquí junto a mi_

_Tengo que recuperar fuerzas  
Para conocerte más, mientras  
Tengo que ir a comprar, velas  
Para tu noche ideal aquí junto a mi_

Terminaron cansadas y se acostaron en el pasto, mientras sonreían gustosas, en especial Misao que sentía que por fin se le había declarado a su Amante Misterioso. Al igual que Kaoru y Megumi, que también habían cantado con sus corazones.

Los chicos habían escuchado prácticamente toda la canción. Pues habían visto como ellas habían ido hasta aquel prado. Aoshi en ese momento escuchó las palabras de Megumi y su mundo se vino hacia abajo. Su pequeña Misao estaba enamorada de otra persona. El ninja escuchó con tristeza todas las palabras cantadas por su protegida, sabiendo perfectamente que ninguna había sido dirigida para él.

**Notas de Autora:**

Ahorquenme... Esto del canto no debió salir. Acabo de alargar más la historia... XD quite espacio con una canción, así que me demoraré más en hacer descubrir quien es el Amante Misterioso. Diré además que esa canción es de Natalia Lafourcade y es otra que me ayudó a inspirar este fic. Se llama "Otra Vez" y es muy buena n-n Como sea, debido al ocio que me nace a estas horas de la noche la puse. De hecho me la imagine a Kaoru, Megumi y Misao cantandola con coreografía y todo, pero supuse que era demasiado, así que la puse así y no puse quien cantó que parte y bla. Creo que después de todo, leer partes como ese tipo de cosas como que a ustedes no les interesa así que no lo quise poner.

Bueno pasaré a los review, pero antes de eso, no puedo creer que acabo de recibir más de diez reviews en un capítulo... es un sueño!. XD bueno pasen a los reviews mientras yo sigo encandilada:

Amy: Hola pos Conxo! XD mi historia si que entretiene pos! XD Como sea, vale pos, sipi mi wea divierte, además que a ti te gusta Misao y es la prota del fic. Vale por el alago, a ver si te gusta el capi.

Alexandra Shinomori: Mish... Ella pos Tomando Café. Ponte cómoda para la otra XD Que bueno que hayas entendido mi posición. Yo te lo diría, en serio, pero mi historia se iría al carajo pues contaría el final y no tiene chiste. Sorry por hacer a Aoshi idiota, pero es que tenía que hacer el fic lo más real posible XD Dime si o no que los hombres son así y verás que tengo razón. Chaus! cuidate tu tmb!.

misao shinomori-12: A no... la chantajista al ataque... Ocuparé esta canción para nuestro musical XD Lástima que Aoshi y el Amante se peleen por Misao y no por Mikio, oye ahí hay un fic. Hazlo tú y dame el crédito XD, claro que no dirás quien es el A.M. ya sabes tú pos. Gracias por el review, cuídate! y no te olvides de mi carta!.

gabyhyatt: Cuerpo Astral?... que es esu... Mi ser ignorante v-v Me imagino que es como cuerpo imaginario... no lo es. El Amante Misterioso es real, por lo que tampoco es la imaginación de Misao. Gracias por el review.

SadnessQueen: Vaya... entonces mejor cambio el final XD Bueno lo malo de tu teoría esa de que el A.M es imaginario, es que no lo es. El Amante Misterioso es real, entonces yo creo que la idea del subconciente la deberías hacer tu. Si lo quieres hacer, te doy permiso, no me molesta. Que bueno que esperes con ansias el final(ÑACA así me dan más ganas de escribir) me alegra mucho. Ay! que bueno que visites mi blog n-n Yo hace tiempo que no visito el tuyo, sorry. Trataré de hacerlo cuando haya time n-nU Gracias por el review y cuídate.

naoko L-K: Si soy mala... Aunque es difícil guardar un secreto así de grande. Te daré una pista, pero no te ayudará en nada, salvo el que creas que es el espíritu de Aoshi o algo parecido. El Amante Misterioso es Real, por lo tanto no es la imaginación de Misao ni el subconciente de Aoshi, o el Espiritu de algún muerto, etc... Algo es algo. Gracias por decir eso de mi historia, y que bueno que opines así, me alegra mucho. Yo tmb te mando besos y abrazos, que estés super bien. Chaus! y gracias.

HADA: Irreal o no(bueno si lo es, hay que aceptarlo u-u) Ojalá que te guste el capi, y eres super entrete hablando por msn XD aunque de seguro todavía no sabes que chateas conmigo(me ha pasado XD) mi mail es nicatar-61(es guión bajo, pero bueno...) Gracias por el review y nos vemos en la proxima actualización.

herema: Gracias por el apoyo, me alegra mucho que estés leyendo varios trabajos míos. Espero seguir viendote por aqui en mis historias. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos en la proxima actualización. Gracias por el review.

Angel Nemesis: Te explicaría al tiro como es que alguien se pudo enamorar de otra persona y olvidarse del amor de su vida en tan solo un día, pero no tendría chiste pues equivale a revelar el final. Por cierto aunque "descubras" quien es el A.M no te diré nada para no arruinar el final ÑACA. Lo del protagonismo de Cho... me salió así como natural... ni lo planifiqué. Sin quererlo le dí protagonismo, auqnue él no tiene nada que ver, osea quizás en la super misión, nada más. El A.M si conoce a Aoshi, pero no sabía que sentimientos tenía Misao hacia él. Como decimos acá, se hizo el cucho o el loco. Tan solo fingió que no conocía a Aoshi. Saludos y besos para ti tmb, cuídate mucho y nos vemos!.

Shinta-Girl: Sou?... lo tendré presente... Es que no puedo decirte nada... aunque en el fondo será un A/M, el Amante podría ser Soujirou... solo que tu tienes que descubrirlo leyendo hasta el final. En todo caso la pareja de Sou y Missi no es tan fea... Bueno gracias por el review, un beso, chaus.

kaoru de yuy: Jajaja... supongo que Misao tenía sueño... Supongo... bueno solo a ella se le ocurre no dormir en los momentos adecuados y ponerse a dormir en los momentos en que no lo son... Como sea, a tu otra pregunta, dudo mucho que pueda responder eso...

perita: Gracias por decir eso. Fue un review cortito pero bonito n-n Muchas gracias. Nos vemos en la proxima actualización.

Fueron todos. AY! Me encantó esta sorpresa. Lamento haber dejado botada la historia pero es que el tiempo ya no me sobra ahora que pase a la Media TT Como sea, dejenme Reviews. Y recuerden el Amante Misterioso NO ES FICTICIO! ES REAL! no es el subconciente de Aoshi, o la imaginación de Misao. En el fondo les digo que es una persona de carne y hueso. Cuídense mucho y nos vemos, que estén beem! y MANDEN REVIEWS! Bye!.


	6. Capítulo 6

Atención, RK no me pertenece, es creación propia de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Y esto es un A/M Pueden leer:

**El Amante Misterioso**

**Autor: Arashi Shinomori(Catty-Ishida)**

**Capítulo 6: **Quisiera ser...

Aoshi se levantó de golpe y se fue del lugar. Kenshin y Sanosuke se miraron confundidos. Entonces se levantaron y lo siguieron.

"Aoshi-san sucede algo?"- preguntó el pelirrojo. Aoshi comenzó a caminar más rápido y Sano y Kenshin trataron de alcanzarlo, hasta que el ninja paró de repente, haciendo que ambos chocaran con él, cayendo al suelo los dos- "Oro!".

El ninja miró al pelirrojo desde su altura. Entonces apretó los puños y dijo:

"Que no viste todo lo que ocurrió recién?"- preguntó Aoshi mirando a Kenshin, enfurecido.

"Hai, lo vi Aoshi. Aún así dudo mucho que te haya molestado algo de eso, en especial el hecho de que Misao..."- iba a continuar, pero calló. El pelirrojo prefería que el ninja se diera cuenta por si solo de lo que estaba pasando, después de todo estaba aflorando sus sentimientos, sin quererlo

Sanosuke iba a decir algo, pero prefirió no hacerlo, tan solo se dedicó a observar la situación y ver que sería lo que Aoshi tuviera que responder.

"En especial el hecho de que Misao creció?... no es así Himura?... Lo que más me duele es que ella creció y se fijó en otro"- pensó Aoshi, mientras se daba la vuelta y continuaba caminando.

Kenshin y Sanosuke se miraron nuevamente, si querían que el cubo de hielo hiciera algo con esa relación sería una gran odisea.

Las chicas estaban tendidas en el césped, mirando las nubes mientras descansaban. A veces el estar enamorada servía para despejarse del mundo por un momento, y pensar que todo era feliz y ningún problema existía. Megumi despertó a ambas muchachas que ya casi comenzaban a babosear y las llevó al Aoya, pues ya habían hecho demasiada locura junta.

El Aoya no quedaba muy lejos. Y los chicos trataban de no ser absorbidos por el silencio descomunal que a veces Aoshi Shinomori podía transmitir. Y bueno, Kenshin ni siquiera lo vio inmutarse cuando notaron que Saito entraba al restaurante junto a su "escoba".

Apresuraron el paso hasta llegar unos segundos después que el lobo. Los cinco entraron al despacho del ex –Okashira, donde Saito explicaría su plan. Yahiko, quien fue el último en llegar, dejó la puerta semiabierta, mientras conseguía un lugar entre Kenshin y Sanosuke. Fue ahí cuando el Ookami comenzó a explicar.

"Muy bien, los he mandado a llamar por el hecho de que tenemos una misión muy importante que realizar y pues porque Yamagata ya no quiere sacrificar ninguna vida más"- todos los presentes asintieron, cuando Saito terminó de hablar- "El problema es el siguiente: En un pueblo que queda a un día de Kyoto, un grupo se está juntando para contrabandear opio. Se hacen llamar el Tenshi-gumi, y debemos erradicarlos, pues el Opio ha llegado hasta Tokio sin que muchos se dieran cuenta. Este grupo es muy bueno con la espada y además posee armas occidentales, por lo que la policía ya no nos ayudará con esto. Todo este caso quedó bajo mi cargo, por lo que ustedes tendrán que respetarme como SU jefe"- terminó de decir, mientras hacía énfasis en la penúltima palabra dicha y miraba a Sanosuke, quien ya se le estaba hinchando una venita y gruñía por lo bajo.

En ese momento llegaron las chicas, quienes habían estado conversando todo el camino de vuelta al Aoya. En especial sobre el Amante Misterioso de Misao.

"Además de que el otro día me dio unos besos tan exquisitos. Hay veces en que dudo si en realidad es real, pero cuando lo hago me pongo a pensar que en realidad sueño cosas tan lindas!"- dijo Misao, mientras Kaoru suspiraba y Megumi miraba por la ventana. La mayor ya se estaba aburriendo del mismo tema.

"De seguro debe ser muy linda la sensación de amar y ser amada"- mencionó Kaoru, mientras suspiraba.

Saito prendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a poner especial atención en la conversación de las chicas. De repente podían salir con algo que ayudaría a humillar al estúpido de Battousai o al Tori Atama.

"AY! Lo adoro!. Es tan tierno y simpático, y buen mozo, y cariñoso, y sonriente, y..., y...! Ay, simplemente lo adoro!"- dijo Misao mientras enumeraba todas las cualidades de su amante con los dedos.

"No creen que se están pasando con el tema?"- preguntó Megumi, ya hastiada.

"Pero Megumi, no me digas que tú no deseas conocer a alguien que te ame como a Misao la aman..."- dijo Kaoru, suspirando.

"Bueno... si, claro. Toda mujer sueña con alguien así"- respondió la doctora- "Pero aún así, yo creo que están pasándose de la raya".

"Jejeje supongo"- dijo la kendoka con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

Los chicos pusieron atención a la conversación de las chicas, a excepción de Aoshi, quien se mantenía sentado en su lugar, esperando que todo esto acabara. En ese momento, Saito salió del despacho y se cruzó en el camino de las tres:

"Vaya, vaya, vaya... que tenemos aquí?. Una comadreja, una zorra y una mapache..."- dijo Saito, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo, mientras disfrutaba las miradas de odio que le mandaban las tres.

"Que haces aquí... lobo?"- dijo Misao, aparentando estar tranquila... Es que traía puesto un kimono.

Saito dio una calada a su cigarrillo y dijo- "Al parecer tu tutor no te ha informado de nada, con razón no estabas llorando por los rincones del Aoya... "- decía mientras veía la confusión pintada en la cara de la chica comadreja- "Tenemos una misión muy importante, donde yo soy el jefe"- dijo Saito, esperando que Misao se diera la vuelta vencida por no poder participar... Pero como eso no ocurrió y el lobo no sabía que pasaba, entonces continuó hablando- "Que pasa comadreja?... no se supone que ahora debes empezar a gritar que eras la Okashira de los Oniwabanchu y tienes que estar en esa misión?"- preguntó con el cigarro en la boca, esperando su momento triunfal para dejarla en ridículo.

Lástima para Saito, por que Misao simplemente elevó su mirada y pasó al lado de él sin hacerle caso, hasta que le respondió cuando estaba detrás de él:

"Lástima que querías que estuviera, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer"- dijo una Misao muy serena y madura. Saito botó su cigarrillo por un acto reflejo de sorpresa, mientras su ojos se abrían levemente y su boca también.

Los demás quedaron con la boca abierta. Nadie le había hecho eso a Saito. Sanosuke junto a Cho comenzaron a reír, las chicas sonrieron y pasaron seguramente ante la imagen de un lobo casi pálido. Kenshin solo sonreía y tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza, al parecer el "Amante Misterioso" hizo cambiar el modo de ser de Misao.

Aoshi, a pesar de que escuchó todo el dialogo, se quedó allí y no demostró nada. Los hombres volvieron a sentarse, mientras el ex –capitán del grupo Shinsen retomaba su lugar y explicaba su estrategia como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. Cuando terminó de explicar la estrategia a usar, se sentó y entonces Sanosuke no pudo más y soltó la risa que tenía aguantada desde hacía ya un buen tiempo.

"Te pasa algo, Tori Atama?"- preguntó Saito enojado y con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sanosuke en ese momento se tornó serio y lo miró de forma arrogante.

"Que crees tu Lobo?. Me río de la forma en que una chiquilla de 18 años te ha dejado con la palabra en la boca... No crees que eso es muy gracioso!"- dijo de nuevo mientras comenzaba a reír.

En ese momento, el ex–Okashira se levantó de su asiento de golpe y se marchó. Saito y Sanosuke se miraron confundidos y entonces Kenshin preguntó:

"Pasa algo Aoshi-san?"- preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado.

"No es nada"- respondió con su típica frialdad y comenzó a marcharse.

"Yo sé que le pasa... Todo esto es por Misao-dono"- dijo Kenshin fuertemente, haciendo que Aoshi parara en seco- "Todo esto es por que usted no acepta que ella se cansó de esperarlo..."- terminó de decir el pelirrojo. Entonces el ninja miró la pared que se encontraba a su lado y la golpeó con su puño.

Aoshi continuó su camino, en cambio los demás quedaron completamente sorprendidos ante tanta reacción.

"Kenshin... realmente te pasaste..."- dijo Sano casi sin despegar los ojos de la puerta por donde Shinomori había salido. Los otros dos asentían en el mismo estado.

"En todo caso, Battousai tiene razón. Si Shinomori no quiere aceptar su culpa haya él, pero lástima... "- dijo Saito, dándole una calada a un cigarrillo que había prendido recientemente.

Las chicas, sonrientes, se dirigieron a la habitación de la Okashira. Luego de haber dejado a Saito con las palabras en la boca, Misao estaba de muy buen humor y se sentía muy bien. Kaoru y Megumi planeaban quedarse a dormir a su habitación y hacer como una pequeña fiesta mientras todos dormían, como si fuera una pijamada.

Ya iba a oscurecer ya, Saito y los demás se estaban preparando para la misión. Y cuando estuvieron listos y se despidieron y ser marcharon.

Kaoru y Megumi comenzaron a preparar la fiesta, mientras Okon preparaba el baño para sus huéspedes. La kendoka fue la primera en tomar el baño, luego de haber cenado todos juntos. Megumi y Misao preparaban toda la fiesta que tendrían las tres por el motivo de no haberse visto hace mucho.

El segundo baño lo tomó la doctora, ya cansada de tanto preparativo. Kaoru y Misao, entre tanto conversaban de cosas de chicas y esperaban que el Amante Misterioso llegara pronto. Al terminar Megumi de bañarse, los ninjas siguieron hasta que la última fue Misao.

Tomó todas sus cosas y se dirigió al baño, caminando lentamente hasta el lugar... Se sentía un poco mal, por que quizás esta noche su Amante Misterioso no aparecería, pues él notaría que tendría visitas.

Se desvistió lentamente, dejó una toalla cerca de la tina y se metió lentamente en el agua tibia. Al estar casi completamente sumergida, sintió una presencia, entonces miró a todos lados y notó a su Amante Misterioso sentado en el borde de la ventana mientras miraba hacia otro lado:

"Ya terminó mi doncella de tomar un refrescante baño?"- preguntó el Amante, mientras se giraba a verla.

"No mires Onegai!"- pidió Misao, mientras él volteaba la mirada- "A que has venido?"- preguntó la joven ninja.

"Simplemente supe por ahí que estaría ocupada esta noche, por lo que decidí venir un poco antes por si se le ofrecía algo, mi princesa".

"Pues... la verdad, solo deseaba verte un momento"- dijo la chica comadreja, mientras se sonrojaba.

"Tranquila, aquí me tiene mi doncella"- dijo el amante, mientras se acercaba hacia ella y luego se agachó a su altura para darle un beso. Cuando se separaron, él dijo- "Espero que algún día, usted se convierta en mi mujer".

"Yo también deseo que llegue ese día, mi querido amante"- dijo Misao mientras se recargaba en su pecho.

"Lo sé, pero debo pedirle su mano a su tutor, y luego nos casaremos. En ese momento, usted sabrá cual es mi verdadera identidad"- dijo el Amante Misterioso, mientras le daba un beso fugaz en los labios, para luego marcharse silenciosamente como había llegado.

**Notas de Autora:**

TERMINE! EH! Estuve desde ayer(26/06/05) escribiendo esto... jejeje y como siempre quedó corto... solo díganme que sí nu más jejeje es que ya saben, yo no relleno por que si no me pondría en jaque.

Como sea... ataques de celos, Saito callado, un Amante Hentai, no me digan que el capítulo es malo... eso de que el lobo se quede con las palabras en la boca fue la escena que más me imaginé XD Como sea... pronto esta historia llegara a su fin, lo cual me pone muy triste... estuve suspirando noches enteras por el idiota del título del fic y le dediqué este fic al idiota que tiene el seudónimo del título de este fic y el fic ya va a terminar(alguien me comprende?... creo que no). Pero como sé que pronto terminará, comenzaré a escribir el One-Shot K/K que había prometido en los primeros capítulos del ya mencionado fic jejeje.

Pero bueno... Mejor pasen a los reviews:

**Gabyhyatt:** Holas! Bueno el A.M es real y NO ES Cho jejejeje, respondi?... ojalá... ya pronto se sabrá quien es jejej espero que termines leyendo hasta ahí jejeje Bueno, chaus y gracias!.

**Hada:** La carita disgusta? Pur que?... jeje adivinemos... Aoshi, ne?. Jejeje Idiota aunque al final se pone las pilas... MUY AL FINAL XDDD

**Alexandra Shinomori:** Ahora tomando té la perla XD Si soy toa wena onda Jajaja. Que rico que te gustó el capi, ojalá y este tmb te gusta.. Ya tranquilicese, Aoshi es un wn y pos ya no lo será tanto jejje. Con que tenemos estadísticas XD Así que hay que encontrar a hombres que pertenezcan a ese 2.3? MALDICIÓN! Por que no pueden ser prototipo TT O este getón del fic podría existir. Como sea, tu igual cuidate, chaus! Y gracias.

**Miara Makisan:** No me hables del ocio! Onegai!. La escena del canto fue ridículo pero igual que rico que te haya gustado jejej. Lo de Aoshi, no te debería dar pena jejeje Él nunca supo como llevar la iniciativa así que es su culpa en el fondo... Besos para ti tmb, gracias por el review

**Blankaoru:** Al menos no soy la única que manda reviews largos jejejeje. Vaya vaya vaya, mi fic parece canción vieja jejeje, no sabía que podía hacer recordar a la gente... Bueno yo sigo escribiendo de mis amantes(y que a pesar de todo soy la única que lo odia por existir vvU) Jajajaja me dio risa esa parte de la que cuentas sobre que creías que el Amante Misterioso subiría por tu escalera, jijijjii. A ver si ahora lo ves en el baño... XD (noo sería demasiado Hentai). Que Aoshi se quede sin Misao... oooh! Armaría polémica y en el fondo ya prometí un A/M y yo me lo imagine como tal, pero tienes razón, se lo merece. A ese hombre lo que le falta es un balde de agua fría. Gracias por la suerte, el ánimo y los besos... Yo también te mando... y espero que al final puedas leer este fic aunque en el fondo, será mañana jejeje. Buenas noches de antemano, por que creo que lo leerás de noche. Gracias por el review

**Parisad:** Sueño de Opio?... Misao drogada? JAJAJAJAJA sorry, pero me dio risa imaginarme algo así. Tranquis, que pronto se sabrá quien es el Amante Misterioso Nos vemos, chaus!.

**Herema:** Tranquis, si te aguanto jejeje y que rico que te gusten mis historias... así que no te preocupes. Entonces nos vemos en mis tres fics chaus!.

Terminé!... en el fondo de revisar los reviews XDD Y ya tengo sueño, y mañana a clases bu. Como sea, merecidas "vacaciones" me tomé... Ahora toy mejor... Aunque me estoy preocupando por que sigue lloviendo, ojalá y el Shinta y el Chiso no se mojen, pero eso ya es problema mío.

No se olviden de los reviews, que los espero ansiosa... Buenas nachas... que quiero tomar siesta nnU Lo haría pero ya son las ocho y media de la noche y pues debo hacer una tarea aún y estudiar historia jejej Nos vemos en el proximo capi! CHAUS!.


	7. Capítulo 7

Holas! RK no es mío, es del señor Nobuhiro Watsuki... Además este fic es un A/M y no habrá ninguna gotita de Ken y Kaoru, sorry, solo los verán golpearse, pero en el próximo capítulo... A menos que esperen el Onee-shot que estoy escribiendo. Pueden leer:

**El Amante Misterioso**

**Autor: Arashi Shinomori(Catty-Ishida)**

**Capítulo 7: **Pelearé para abrirte los ojos.

Era de mañana. Las chicas habían estado la mayoría de la noche despiertas, mientras cantaban, comían, conversaban, en el fondo hacían cosas que cualquier otro grupo de mujeres haría en una pijamada.

La visita del Amante Secreto de Misao, quedó en secreto... En el fondo, ella no quería que alguien se enterara de lo que hubiera pasado. Pero la Okashira sabía perfectamente lo considerado que era su amado, y prefería esperar a que éste diera el voto final para su unión.

Megumi despertó primero. Ella había estado acostumbrada a la actividad nocturna, y en el fondo no tenía sueño. Miró a la chica comadreja y luego a la mapache. Suspiró un momento y de pronto se dio cuenta que ella era la única de las tres que no estaba con un galán especial. Kaoru tenía a Kenshin y Misao, aunque todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver que ella ya no amaba a Aoshi, pues se quedó con su Amante Misterioso.

Comenzó a pensar en el supuesto Tori Atama... y suspiró. En realidad, ella no tenía a alguien especial, solo tenía a un vago, pero muy lindo.

En alguna parte de un bosque muy lejos de Kyoto... Sanosuke estornudó como un loco.

"Ya están hablando mal de ti Tori Atama?"- preguntó Saito, con su clásica... ironía.

El ex-Sekihoutai simplemente se quedó callado... No tenía ganas de responderle al lobo sarnoso de Saito.

El grupo iba demasiado callado para lo normal. Se supone igual irían hablando, a pesar de la compañía del hombre de hielo, también conocido como Aoshi Shinomori. Pero en el fondo, todas las situaciones ocurridas en el Aoya son para dejar a todos callados.

Después de todo, la eterna enamorada del Ex-Okashira, ya no era eterna y había decidido dejar de esperarlo. Lo cual era un problema o un milagro, dependiendo de cómo se le mirara.

Sanosuke comenzó a reírse. Yahiko lo miró con curiosidad y el Tori Atama le explicó la razón. Ambos comenzaron a reírse y era simplemente por que una pequeña y arrogante comadreja dejó callado a cierto lobo imposible de callar.

Saito ya sabía perfectamente de que se reían ellos dos, por lo que prefirió guardar silencio y aguantar hasta la verdadera ocasión donde podría vengarse.

"Sanosuke, Yahiko, por que se ríen?"- preguntó Kenshin curioso. Los dos aludidos se miraron y comenzaron a reírse con más ganas- "Oro?".

"Jajajaja No es nada Kenshin Jajajaja... Solo recordábamos el incidente entre la Comadreja y el Lobo Jajajajajaja"- decía con ganas Sanosuke, mientras reía y lograba sacar varias carcajadas entre los miembros del grupo.

Saito lo escuchó todo y comenzó a gruñir, esperaba que el momento de la venganza llegara pronto.

Aoshi, en cambio, se sentía mal. Cada vez que le recordaban que Misao había cambiado, y que no era por su culpa, lo hacían sentir mal. Era recordar al maldito que le había quitado a su protegida, a su Misao.

El ex –Battousai miró al ninja de los ojos fríos, notando el cambio de su ki cuando Sanosuke habló de lo que le causaba gracia. Quizás ya debía comenzar a hacer algo para que Shinomori despierte de una vez de su mutismo.

El grupito continuó caminando hasta que un par de flechas los asustaron un momento. Miraron a los árboles y notaron una futura emboscada. Todos prepararon sus armas. Era el Tenshi-gumi y debían pelear.

Los cinco se prepararon. Yahiko preparaba la pose para su, recién aprendido, Ougi del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Sanosuke, junto a su puño izquierdo estaba listo para golpear con su Futae no Kiwami. Saito en posición de Gatotsu, se preparaba para lanzar el primero de su línea. Kenshin con pose de Battou, estaba listo para una de las variantes del Hiten Mitsurugi. Aoshi era el único el cual no estaba preparado y casi le costó la vida.

"Ahora estoy en una pelea, debo dejar de pensar en Misao"- pensó y se dispuso a atacar con su Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren.

Así vino una oleada tras otra. Muchos soldados cayeron ante aquel grupo, aunque no hubo ningún muerto. Era increíble, por que hasta Saito no había matado a alguno. Continuaron peleando hasta así poder vencer al jefe de la organización. Afortunadamente estaban cerca de una ciudad donde habían muchos refuerzos policiales, por lo que la parte judicial pasó sin mayores detalles.

Kenshin, Yahiko, Saito, Sanosuke y Aoshi descansaron un momento luego de aquella batalla que pareció no haber terminado nunca. Mientras los dos más jóvenes del grupo comentaban la pelea, el pelirrojo miró al ninja un momento. Estaba algo cansado como para luchar un poco más, pero esto era necesario.

El ex –Battousai comenzó a esconder sus ojos violetas en su flequillo y su ki comenzó a aumentar. Saito lo notó y miró hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo, hacía mucho que no sentía esa sensación, la cual era de la aparición del miedo y la muerte misma. Al parecer el legendario Hitokiri aparecería pronto.

El pelirrojo levantó su flequillo y dejó notar su mirada Battou, sin el color ámbar que la decoraba siempre, pero era la misma mirada intimidante y arrogante que ponía el Hitokiri Battousai. Miró a Aoshi, quien no había notado el cambio, entonces se colocó en guardia Battou frente a Aoshi. El lobo observó cada uno de los movimientos del pelirrojo, aunque Battousai hubiera muerto, él podía hacerlo revivir cuando quisiera si es que era una ocasión especial.

"¡Aoshi¡Levántate!"- dijo fuertemente Battousai, sin ojos ámbar. Aoshi levantó la cabeza y notó el cambio de mirada del pelirrojo. Sintió un frío recorriéndole la espina dorsal y se levantó sin decir más- "¡Eres un idiota!... Hiciste todo lo que yo dije... Si tuvieras al frente al Amante Misterioso de Misao y él te ordenaría algo¿lo harías?... Conociéndote sí... Eres un perdedor"- comenzó a insultarlo Battousai, sin ningún arrepentimiento, notó la mirada de odio que Aoshi le dirigió- "¿Me odias, Si lo haces tanto como tu mirada lo demuestra¿por qué no mejor me atacas?"- preguntó irónicamente el pelirrojo, pero el ninja no movió ni un solo pelo- "Si no lo haces tú¡lo haré yo!... ¡Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu... Kuzu Ryu Sen!"- gritó Battousai mientras hacía aquella técnica especial con su espada, hiriendo al ninja en sus nueve puntos vitales.

Aoshi fue empujado con la fuerza del golpe y chocó contra un árbol. Sentía un dolor intenso en nueve zonas de su cuerpo, esas que habían sido golpeadas con la espada de Himura.

"¡Levántate!... Increíble que fueras tan patético. ¿Querías pelear conmigo en ese estado?"- preguntó arrogantemente Battousai.

Yahiko, Sanosuke y Saito observaron la situación.

"¡KENSHIN¡DESPIERTA, KENSHIN!"- gritó el niño, al notar que su ídolo nuevamente había adoptado el espíritu que habitaba su cuerpo en los años de la Era Tokugawa.

"Es imposible que lo llames niño, Battousai volvió... quizás menos fuerte que el del Bakumatsu, pero volvió... Solo para hacer reaccionar a Shinomori"- explicó Saito, mientras prendía un cigarrillo y se apoyaba en un árbol. Esa pelea de seguro sería la última de Battousai y debía aprovecharla a pesar de que no fuera con él.

El niño y el cabeza de pollo miraron a Kenshin asombrados y asustados a la vez. No podían hacerlo regresar. No hasta que Aoshi se decidiera a pelear por Misao.

"Si yo fuera el Amante Misterioso de Misao... ¿Qué me dirías!"- preguntó Battousai, casi gritando.

"... Nada"- respondió Aoshi, mientras trataba de mantener la serenidad. Sabía perfectamente que él nunca le ganaría a Battousai así que no quería precipitarse.

"¡Con razón se cansó de esperarte!"- gritó el pelirrojo enfadado. Haciendo que Aoshi abriera los ojos ante la sorpresa- "¿Qué?... ¿Te dolió?... Es la verdad Shinomori. Yo solo te estoy demostrando lo cruel que es"- gritó y se puso nuevamente en posición de alerta- "¡Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu! ... ¡Ryu Tsui Sen!"- gritó nuevamente Battousai dando un salto y dando una estocada por arriba a Aoshi, quien frenó el ataque con la funda de sus Kodachis- "Hasta que te veo moverte Shinomori".

Hicieron fuerza unos momentos, mientras trataban de derribarse. Pero como no lo lograron se separaron dando un salto hacia atrás. Battousai en ese instante dejó que Aoshi desenfundara para así comenzar la verdadera pelea. El ninja notó un par de raspadas en la funda. Apretó fuertemente ambas espadas pequeñas y se alistó a atacar, poniendo una Kodachi frente a la otra, a modo de tijeras. Estaba en posición de hacer un Kokou Juuji.

Entonces Aoshi se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Battousai para así cortarle el cuello, pero el Hitokiri se adelantó a él y detuvo el golpe con su sokabatou, entonces golpeó al ninja con la funda de su espada en el estómago.

"Eso era para que te dieras cuenta que debes despertar"- gritó Battousai- "¡El tiempo de Despertar Es Ahora!"- gritó nuevamente, aquella frase que para el ninja era muy conocida.

Entonces Aoshi recordó estar en la guarida de Shishio, donde el mismo pelirrojo le gritó la misma frase, haciendo que por fin pudiera salir del error que había cometido. Luego de aclararle que Misao había llorado por él.

"Si Himura no me hubiera dicho que Misao había llorado por mí... Quizás yo no... Yo no estaría aquí"- pensó Aoshi y miró a Battousai. Recordaba perfectamente la escena ocurrida en el salón. El antiguo Hitokiri había despertado solo para hacerlo reaccionar y hacerlo salir del error que estaba cometiendo.

"¡Abre los Ojos Shinomori!"- gritó el asesino- "¡Todavía estás a tiempo de pelear por Misao!"- terminó de decir y se puso en guardia Battou.

Sanosuke, Saito y Aoshi reconocieron esa pose... Quizás, él haría...

"¡Ougi del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu!... ¡Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki!"- gritó Battousai, dando el golpe final del duelo.

El ninja voló por los aires, como la antigua batalla en Kyoto, cuando la amenaza de Shishio estaba presente y Aoshi era uno de sus aliados. Al caer al suelo, Battousai lo miró casi de forma imparcial.

"¡Levántate!... Aún te queda algo por hacer"- dijo Battousai seriamente. Aoshi apenas y pudo levantarse. Cuando lo logró, el pelirrojo lo miró y musitó - "Gomen..."- entonces se golpeó la cara, por un momento y cuando quitó su puño, levantó la vista y la mirada del dulce Rurouni estuvo donde siempre había estado- ".. Gomenansai Aoshi-san, demo, usted debía despertar con algo... Y Battousai decidió hacerlo por mí"- dijo, casi tristemente, Kenshin.

"No hay problema... Himura-san"- dijo Aoshi, con una sonrisa- "Me lo merezco... Ahora pelearé por Misao..."- dijo decidido.

"No sabe cuanto me alegra escuchar eso..."- mencionó el pelirrojo.

Entonces los cinco guerreros comenzaron su camino, de vuelta a Kyoto, donde se realizaría una nueva batalla, por el corazón de una joven.

Ya era de noche y Kyoto resplandecía ante las luces encendidas de las casas. Además de la luz constante de las estrellas y la luna que estaban encima de la ciudad. Misao observaba aquel espectáculo maravillada desde su ventana. Sin duda era una linda vista para cualquier enamorado, y aunque sabía perfectamente que su Amante Misterioso no iría a visitarla esa noche, estaba tranquila, por que un extraño pero feliz presentimiento se albergaba dentro de su corazón.

La pequeña ninja se fue a dormir tranquila. Después de todo, si mañana se levantaba temprano, quizás podría saber que era esa sensación de ansiedad que sentía.

Ya los primeros rayos de sol se asomaron en Kyoto. Todos los ninjas se levantaron temprano esa mañana y comenzaron a preparar el restaurante para una ocasión especial. Kaoru y Megumi se levantaron también temprano y ayudaron a los Onis con su ardua labor.

Cuando Misao despertó, Omasu le avisó que debía ir a la oficina de Okina. Así que cuando estuvo lista, fue hacia ese lugar. Luego de unos momentos, la pequeña Okashira salió contenta del despacho de su abuelo. Entonces comenzó a preparar el restaurante junto a los demás.

Al medio día, el grupo volvió al Aoya, y notaron el gran cambio que había cuando salieron.

"¿Acaso sabían que íbamos a volver temprano?"- preguntó Sanosuke contento, a modo de saludo.

"En realidad no... Creíamos que iban a tardar un poco más, pero estamos preparando una fiesta"- respondió Omasu, luego de saludar.

"¿Fiesta?"- preguntó el pelirrojo confundido.

"Así es"- respondió Okina con una sonrisa, mientras lloraba de la emoción.

Aoshi comenzó a sospechar. Okina no podía llorar de la felicidad por solo una llegada de varios guerreros.

En ese momento llegó Misao, vistiendo un kimono, junto a Kaoru y Megumi. Las tres también lloraban de la emoción.

"¡Kenshin¡Sanosuke¡Yahiko!... Adivinen que... Misao-chan se casara!"- gritaron la chica mapache y la zorra al unísono.

**Notas de Autora:**

Hola XD Bueno, como la vieron? jajaja Battousai y Aoshi peleando... waus! no creo que soy la mejor relatando peleas, pero espero dejar todo en claro. Decidí poner una pelea luego de ver la actualización de una página de RK que me gusta mucho. Además de que me leí el tomo del Manga donde todos pelean contra Shishio y éste muere y decían que Aoshi solo servía para hacer tiempo. Me dió rabia y me puse a leer el tomo donde tiene la segunda pelea con Kenshin, y así se me ocurrió despertar a Aoshi.

Lo demás fue buscar las tecnicas en el manga y en la página que habían actualizado. E inventar una coreografía con la katana que tengo en mi habitación. Se me ocurrió que revivir a Battousai cuando ví que Aoshi siempre deseó pelear con él. Y ahí está la pelea.

Bueno, Aoshi abrió los ojos, pero Misao se casará con el Amante Misterioso. Veamos si hará lo que dijo, pelear por Misao, jjeeje.

Pasen a los reviews, pero no los podré contestar por que al parecer crearon una nueva regla en la pagina, de que no se debe contestar reviews. Por este capítulo no me arriesgaré para que no me lo quiten y las siga dejando en suspenso, así que disculpenme, pero cuando averigue bien, los contestaré todos. Domo Arigatou a **Gabyhyatt, Mer, HADA, Misao shinomori-12, NaokoL-K, Parisad, Alexandra Shinomori, Milla-chan, Blankaoru, Darkhanyou, Shinta-Girl. Y a todos los que leen y no mandan reviews por diferentes razones.**

Sorry por las molestias, realmente me siento mal por esto de la nueva regla. Pero espero aclarar eso. Por mientras, gracias por su comprensión. Espero reviews y comentarios, domo arigatou de antemano! Nos vemos, Chaus!


	8. Capítulo 8

Hola.. Bueno, lamento informales(jeje bueno ni tanto) que éste es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia. Como ya saben, RK no es mío, es de Watsuki-sama y la verdad de este fic lo único que es mío es la historia. Aparte que esto es un A/M... Y a propósito el Amante Misterioso no es Kenshin.

**El Amante Misterioso**

**Autora: Arashi Shinomori(Catty Ishida)**

**Capítulo 8: **Una boda muy especial.

- "¿NANI!"- gritaron todos los recién llegados al unísono. A excepción de Aoshi, quien no podía hablar de la sorpresa.

- "¿Qué?... ¿Acaso es muy malo que una se case?"- preguntó Misao enfadada al notar aquella reacción.

- "Iie... demo, creímos que tú te ibas a casar con..."- respondió Yahiko aún sorprendido- "Bueno... con Aoshi"- terminó de decir.

Misao se quedó callada, por el simple hecho de que el aludido estaba presente. No quería decirle lo que alguna vez sintió por él.

- "Bueno, pues... felicidades comadreja"- se atrevió a decir Saito, seriamente, mientras miraba de reojo a Aoshi.

- "Domo Arigatou, ookami"- respondió la chica de la misma manera.

Entonces Okon y Omasu se acercaron a los recién llegados con aire de mandato.

- "¡Y que hacen ustedes parados!... ¡Hay una boda que planear!"- gritaron ambas mujeres, mientras empujaban a todos los hombres.

- "Pero... ¿Y que pasará con el Aoya?"- preguntó Kenshin confundido.

- "Cerrará por la fiesta"- respondió Okon con felicidad, mientras continuaba empujando.

- "Pero... ¿Cuándo se casa la comadreja?"- preguntó Sanosuke con miedo en la voz.

Misao sonrío al cabeza de pollo y dijo- "La boda... es hoy".

Paro cardíaco para todos los hombres que habían salido de viaje. Eso incluye a Saito y a Aoshi.

- "¡QUE!... Es un país libre, una puede casarse cuando una quiere"- dijo Misao reclamando, mientras era seguida por Kaoru y Megumi, quienes la ayudaban a dar el visto bueno a las decoraciones.

Y así comenzó la mañana. Mientras Sanosuke, Yahiko y Saito ayudaban a la decoración, mientras eran comandados por Okina y refunfuñaban algo de no hacer trabajar a los futuros invitados. Y Kenshin, Shiro y Kuro preparaban el banquete, siendo comandados por Okon y Omasu, haciendo todo sin replicar. Megumi, Misao y Kaoru, en tanto, estaban hablando cosas demasiado importantes para la boda.

- "¿Qué color es mejor¿El rosa o el celeste?"- preguntó Misao, mientras traía dos cintas de esos colores en cada mano- "El rosa es más femenino. Pero el celeste es parte de los colores del traje de los Oniwabanchu".

- "El rosa"- respondieron ambas al unísono.

- "¡Tori Atama, Ookami y Enano, deshagan todas las decoraciones¡El Aoya se decorará en tonos rosa!"- gritó la comadreja.

- "¿QUE?"- gritaron los tres- "Tu no mandas aquí Comadreja"- replicaron los tres. Pero Okina los golpeó en la cabeza con su bastón.

- "Esta es una celebración para mi pequeña Misao"- dijo el anciano- "Si ella desea que todo sea Rosa, será rosa"- y comenzó a golpearlos, mientras sacaba un pañuelo y comenzaba a llorar, murmurando algo acerca de que su nieta había crecido.

Mientras, tanto en otro lugar. Misao, Megumi y Kaoru, esta vez si estaban hablando de cosas importantes sobre la boda.

- "Misao... Yo y Megumi estábamos preguntándonos... ¿Quién será la madrina?"- preguntó Kaoru con estrellas en los ojos.

- "La chica mapache tiene razón... ¿Sabes? Siempre te tomé como una gran amiga y espero que sea yo"- pidió Megumi, mientras le brillaban los ojos.

- "¡Megumi!... Eres una chantajista y mentirosa. Además, Misao quiere que YO sea la madrina¿no es verdad Misao-chan?"- preguntó Kaoru, poniendo nerviosa a Misao.

- "Ham... ¿Se puede tener dos madrinas?"- las dos la miraron confundidas. Misao entonces tomó a sus amigas de las manos y dijo- "Es que ésta, es una boda muy especial... Y yo deseo que ustedes dos sean mis madrinas".

Las tres se miraron unos momentos y se abrazaron. Ahora esta ocasión especial sería muy feliz para las tres.

- "A propósito... ¿Aoshi te entregará al Altar?"- preguntó Kaoru curiosa.

Misao se quedó pensando un momento. No había considerado ese detalle. Y, ella no quería que él la entregara, por que recordaría todo el sufrimiento que le tocó vivir gracias a Aoshi y la verdad, Misao no deseaba estar triste en su boda.

- "... Se lo pediré a Okina"- respondió y continuaron caminando.

Aoshi al ver tamaño escándalo por la boda de su protegida y ex –mujer, se marchó antes que la rabia se apoderara de él y comenzara a matar a medio mudo. Se había permitido meditar un momento en el templo para así poder tranquilizarse y tratar de convencerse que todo era un mal sueño.

Pero como que no pudo hacerlo, por que tenía ganas de golpear a alguien.

Golpeó la pared del templo con el puño, y luego le dio otro golpe, y otro y otro. No era el mejor desahogo y aunque estuvo casi toda una hora haciendo un acto que antes consideraba tan... impropio de sí, era lo único que le quedaba.

Ahora, después de su desahogo, supo que los esfuerzos de Battousai habían sido en vano y solo le quedarán las heridas a menos que en verdad haga cumplir su promesa... o matar a Kamisama por darle ese destino. Lo que faltaba era tener que entregarla al altar para así decidirse a matar al estúpido que se le ocurrió quitarle lo que más quería.

Y hablando de Battousai, el pelirrojo había venido a visitarlo. Y él ni se había dado cuenta.

- "Aoshi-san... tenemos un problema"- avisó Kenshin, preocupado.

Entonces ambos marcharon al Aoya, mientras el espadachín le iba explicando la situación. Kamisama si lo escuchó... pero para mal.

- "Aoshi-san, Okina se lastimó la espalda al decorar el Aoya. Él era el encargado de entregar a Misao-dono al altar. Pero como se lastimó, no puede hacerlo. Nos gustaría saber si... ¿usted está dispuesto a entregarla?"- preguntó el pelirrojo con algo de nerviosismo. No podía preguntarle a otra persona, por que, después de todo, Aoshi era el tutor de la joven.

Luego que el ninja se saliera de su estado de shock. Un asentimiento de cabeza dio toda la respuesta. Parte de los lemas de Aoshi era aceptar las tareas sin importar la condición de uno. Así que lo llevó acabo y aceptó.

Kenshin suspiró del alivio, y entonces le puso una mano encima de su hombro, a pesar de la estatura tan exagerada entre ambos. Le brindaba su apoyo y si deseaba escapar antes de entregarla, lo entendía perfectamente. Aoshi lo miró y agradeció por lo bajo lo que el pelirrojo estaba haciendo por él, a pesar de todo.

Entonces Aoshi dio media vuelta y se dirigió al templo. Tenía que prepararse sicológicamente para poder entregar a Misao. Mientras Kenshin volvía al Aoya.

- "Problema resuelto Misao-dono, Aoshi-san la entregará"- dijo Kenshin, con su habitual sonrisa mientras volvía a la cocina.

A Misao no le hizo ninguna gracia el saber eso. Pero aceptó de igual forma. Era lo que debía de hacer o su boda quedaría arruinada.

Así todo paso tranquilamente. Al menos los cocineros pudieron hacer un espacio y prepararon el almuerzo, que fue bastante abundante. Los decoradores también prepararon la mesa donde irían a almorzar. Por lo que esa comida fue muy abundante de risas y entretención. Por la tarde, se mandarían las invitaciones a todo Kyoto y quizás buena parte de Tokio. Después de todo, estaban celebrando en grande.

Saito se disculpó luego de la comida, pues debía entregar el informe. Pero no salió del restaurante sin prometer que invitaría a todo el departamento de policía y vendría con su Tokio y sus niños.

Así, después de almorzar se continuaron los preparativos. Entonces Misao recordó algo importante... no tenía un kimono para la boda. Por lo que le pidió a Kaoru y Megumi que la acompañaran a comprárselo, pues era su deber como madrinas que eran. Entonces la pequeña comadreja, se dirigió a su cuarto para poder cambiarse de ropa por algo más cómodo para dirigirse a comprar.

Pero... sintió un ruido en la ventana. Al parecer los ladrones la asechaban hasta en su boda. Pero al notar quien había entrado a su habitación se emocionó muchísimo.

- "¡Querido Amante Misterioso¡Que bueno es volverte a ver!"- exclamó la chica con evidente felicidad en su voz- "Ya casi todo estará listo, solo espero que llegues al atardecer"- dijo Misao con una sonrisa, siendo ésta devuelta por otra del Amante.

- "No se preocupe mi doncella. Estaré allí apenas note el color del cielo cambie"- dijo y le dio un beso en los labios- "Traía esto, como regalo de bodas"- dijo el novio, pasándole un paquete a Misao- "Espero que le guste mi doncella"- entonces se marchó, dejando a la comadreja con la duda y el regalo en la mano.

Entonces la comadreja lo abrió con mucha lentitud, a pesar de sentir una gran emoción. Se estaba preguntando que podría ser cuando terminó de desempaquetarlo y lo que vio, la dejó sin palabras. Era un kimono que trataba de asemejar un vestido occidental. Era blanco, con mangas largas, pero traía un obi celeste cielo muy delgado y aunque parecía cruzarse como cualquier ropa japonesa, solo hacía como decoración, pues mantenía un escote un poco más abierto, al no cruzarse de verdad. La falda era más ancha de lo normal, con estampados de mariposas color rosas. Además de que traía un broche para el cabello a juego. Era un prendedor con forma de mariposa que traía brillitos si se ponía a la luz.

Misao había quedado encandilada con el vestido, entonces salió de la habitación, asegurando que ya había conseguido un vestido. Y aunque, según la tradición de que los novios no debían ver el vestido, aún así no hizo caso. Por que realmente estaba fascinada con aquel kimono.

Entonces las dos madrinas decidieron preparar a la novia. La mandaron al baño, donde tenían la tina llena de agua caliente y perfumada. Y luego del relajante baño, las ya dos histéricas madrinas la sacaron para así poder vestirla y prepararla como debía ser. Si Misao se había sacado la lotería con conocer a su Amante Misterioso y éste la había sorprendido, era el turno de la novia sorprenderle a él.

Primero el kimono, y aunque pelearon un buen rato sobre cual de las dos madrinas se lo pondría, lograron llegar a un acuerdo y Misao quedó vestida. Luego le tocaba el turno a su cabello, se lo cepillaron y le hicieron un peinado sencillo con éste. Quizás nada del otro mundo, pero a Misao le quedaba bastante bien.

Luego de dejarla lista, ellas se fueron a arreglar para así poder dejarla sola un momento por si lo necesitaba. La ninja se veía a cada momento al espejo, valorando el trabajo que sus amigas habían invertido en ella. Miró por la ventana, quizás en una hora más la boda comenzaría. Al menos le daba gracias a Kamisama por que no había un reloj en su cuarto o estaría vuelta loca como leona enjaulada. Eso la hacía recordar cuando pidió su deseo a la estrella y al otro día estuvo esperando todo el día al hombre con el que hoy se iba a casar.

Kaoru y Megumi, ay vestidas se dirigieron hacia el salón principal donde ya todo estaba siendo acabado... Y todo estaba de color rosa. Sin duda, Sanosuke y Yahiko hicieron muy bien su trabajo. Como ya estaba todo listo, las madrinas mandaron a todos a que se prepararan para la boda y así todos fueron a arreglarse rápidamente, por que... No todos los días una Comadreja se casaba.

Aoshi miraba el traje de fiesta que debía llevar puesto para la tarde. Suspiró y continuó observando. No quería usarlo. No quería entregar a Misao. No quería ser más infeliz de lo que ya era. Pero debía hacerlo, así que se acercó al maldito traje y lo maldijo aún más, hasta que se lo puso. Y se maldijo a sí mismo por traerlo puesto.

Se sentó en el suelo, pero vio un papel en el escritorio que había en la habitación. Por lo que se levantó y se dirigió hasta él, para poder mirarlo. Al tener la hoja en ambas manos se dio cuenta que era un dibujo. Y no uno cualquiera, ese dibujo había sido hecho por Misao cuando ésta había sido pequeña. Se lo había regalado para su cumpleaños, lo había dibujado a él con corazones a los lados. Quizás no era lo más bonito en pintura, pero había sido, y seguía siendo, un regalo muy preciado para Aoshi.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Los corazones estaban alineados formando varios Kanji. "Ai Shiteru Aoshi-sama". El ninja guardó el dibujo entre sus ropas. Si hubo algún sentimiento de ella hacia él antes de la aparición del Amante Misterioso, él se encargaría de revivir y salvaría a Misao de cometer su peor locura desde que la conocía. Así que salió corriendo de su habitación, mientras avisaba que debía hacer una diligencia de último minuto.

Kenshin era feliz con la ropa que le habían prestado. Como ninguno del Dojo Kamiya trajo pertenencias como para utilizar en una boda, los ninjas del Aoya les prestaron algo para que pudieran estar en la fiesta sin sentirse muy apartados por ese tipo de asuntos. Así que el rurouni estaba con su dulce sonrisa paseándose por el restaurante. Como había sido el primero en estar listo, debía recibir a la persona que iba a realizar la ceremonia, mientras los demás se preparaban para recibir a los invitados. Por lo que iba directo a la entrada principal... O eso iba a hacer, por que unas manos lo jalaron hacia dentro de la cocina.

- "¡Kenshin¡Tenemos otro problema!"- le comunicó desesperadamente Okon- "Aoshi-san ha desaparecido"- dijo la mujer y comenzó a pasearse histérica por la cocina, haciendo que el pelirrojo se preguntara el por que de que las mujeres se volvieran tan histéricas con los eventos de gran magnitud.

- "¡Himura-san¡Debe ayudarnos!... "- le rogó Omasu- "Si nadie entrega a Misao, entonces no podrá haber boda".

- "Pero... y ¿Shiro y Kuro?"- preguntó Kenshin tranquilo, viendo en las posibilidades.

- "No desean hacerlo"- mencionó Okon con una venita comenzando a notarse en su sien- "No quieren hacerlo por que dicen que tienen que hacer otras cosas".

El problema era bastante grave. Kenshin se ofrecería pero... Sentiría que le estaría fallando a su amigo. Quizás Aoshi volvería pronto.

- "¿Y por que no esperamos a Aoshi?... De seguro y el novio no ha llegado"- advirtió Kenshin, aún con su sonrisa. Cosa que hizo exasperar a las dos mujeres.

- "No podemos hacer eso. Dijo que iba a realizar una diligencia de último minuto. Si al menos supiéramos cuando llegaría, podríamos realizar la boda a esa hora. Pero como es Aoshi-san quizás llegue mañana sin problema alguno"- advirtió Okon con preocupación.

Kenshin suspiró, reconociendo que tenían razón.

- "Esta bien... Yo lo haré, como un regalo de bodas a Misao-dono"- dijo Kenshin resignado. Entonces las dos mujeres saltaron de la alegría.

Ahora faltaba encontrar a una niña bonita para que esparciera flores, anunciando la llegada de la novia. Pero... ¿dónde conseguirían una niña a esas horas?. Pensaban en quien podría hacerles ese favor, hasta que Yahiko entró a la cocina.

- "Kenshin¿hay algo para comer?"- preguntó el niño, tan simplista como siempre. Kenshin le iba a responder, cuando Okon y Omasu rodearon a Yahiko, como interponiéndose en su camino- "¿Qué les pasa¿Okon, Omasu?".

- "Yahiko... ¿Nos podrías hacer un gran favor?"- preguntó Okon tratando de recalcar la penúltima palabra.

- "¿Qué cosa?"- trató de preguntar el chico. Pues, del miedo, no podía hablar.

- "Yahiko, necesitamos que tu... que tu... Que tu esparzas flores por donde Misao-chan pase, ONEGAI!"- casi chilló Omasu, al decir toda esa frase sin respirar.

Y pobre Yahiko, por que antes que pudiera replicar, ambas mujeres lo tomaron de las manos, y lo llevaron a una habitación para cambiarle su ropa, por una demasiado formal y para el gusto de Yahiko, demasiado cursi. Estaba vestido con una chaquetita occidental de color azul marino, con una camisa blanca y una corbata a juego. Además unos pantalones cortos, como el traje de ninja de Misao, de color azul marino también.

Y mientras Okon y Omasu exclamaban lo lindo que se veía y le pasaban un cesto con pétalos de rosas, el niño trataba de que su furia no le ganara y aceptar toda la humillación que iría a recibir.

Shiro y Kuro entonces entraron a la cocina advirtiendo que el novio ya había llegado. Entonces todos salieron, a excepción de Yahiko que no quería salir. Y a la entrada del Aoya, advirtieron a un hombre alto, de cabellos negros y desordenados, quien traía puesto esos trajes occidentales de color negro, más un antifaz que cubría sus ojos, y además hacía juego.

- "Es... ¿Es usted el Amante Misterioso de Misao-chan?"- atrevió a preguntar Kaoru, quien había llegado recién junto a Megumi. Ambas ya arregladas.

- "Hai, señorita"- respondió caballerosamente el joven, haciendo que Kaoru se sonrojara. Entonces el Amante tomó la mano de Kaoru, y ante un lindo gesto, se la besó. Luego tomó la de Megumi y también se la besó- "Es un placer para mí conocer a tan hermosas damas que además son amigas de mi doncella".

Las mujeres presentes suspiraron de la emoción. Mientras más de algunos hombres pensaron en lo cursi que hablaba ese tipo. Entonces Kaoru advirtió algo, el Amante Misterioso había llegado solo.

- "Y... ¿su familia, señor?"- preguntó la chica curiosamente.

- "Está muerta señorita"- respondió gentilmente el Amante, dándole a entender a Kaoru que no le importaba mucho ese asunto.

- "Y entonces... ¿tiene padrino?"- preguntó Kaoru nuevamente. Sentía cierta curiosidad al tener al Amante Misterioso, del que tanto había hablado Misao, al frente suyo.

El joven tardó en responder- "... No... No tengo"- advirtió avergonzado.

- "¡Sanosuke puede ser!"- gritó Okon, llamando la atención. Era eso o comenzar a dar vueltas como loca por su histeria.

- "¡NO!"- gritó Megumi, haciendo conocer su molestia- "¡El Tori Atama lo echaría todo a perder!". Sanosuke comenzó a gruñir.

- "¡La Boda ya se echó a perder con el hecho de que tú eres la madrina ZORRA!"- gritó Sanosuke malhumorado, mientras recalcaba la última palabra con odio en la voz.

- "No se preocupe Señor Amante, que Sanosuke hará bien su trabajo como padrino"- dijo Kaoru, llamando la atención de los otros.

- "¡Pero Kaoru!"- Megumi nuevamente iba a protestar. Pero Sanosuke la interrumpió y con paso triunfal se acercó al joven.

- "No te preocupes. Seré el mejor padrino que podrías haber deseado".

- "Domo Arigatou Señor Sanosuke"- agradeció profunda y respetuosamente el Amante Misterioso. Mientras Megumi apartaba la vista furiosa.

Entonces comenzaron a llevar al novio hasta el altar que habían preparado, mientras a Sanosuke recibía las argollas. Cuando dejaron a los dos, el Tori Atama, le explicó al Amante Misterioso que debía llevar a Misao a una casa que su padre le había dejado, luego de la boda. El joven comprendió todo y guardó la dirección en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. Entonces se dedicó a esperar.

Kenshin salió y recibió al juez que debía casar a los jóvenes. Mientras todos los del Aoya recibían a los invitados. Cuando el salón se llenó, el pelirrojo fue en busca de la novia, mientras Okon y Omasu trataban de sacar a Yahiko de la cocina y Shiro y Kuro, hacían que Okina se sentara para así no lastimar más su espalda y poder ver la boda de su nieta.

El rurouni tocó la puerta de la novia. Misao abrió sorprendida y Kenshin le sonrío, luego le explicó el cambio de planes y le dijo que él la entregaría a su futuro esposo. La ninja sonrió y se colocó el velo y tomó el ramo de rosas de color rosa, que Okon dijo que debía utilizar, pues la novia debía ir a juego con el salón. Entonces, al salir, Kenshin le extendió su brazo, invitándola a tomarlo y Misao, gustosa, lo hizo. Y comenzaron a caminar juntos, mientras Megumi y Kaoru le tomaban el velo para que la novia no se tropiece.

Yahiko fue obligado a salir, y comenzó a tirar los pétalos muy enfadado. Misao, Kaoru, Megumi, Sanosuke e incluso Kenshin, estaban tratando de aguantar la risa al ver al niño vestido tan... Cursi. Lo peor vino cuando lo obligaron a cantar.

"Viene la novia... Viene la novia"- cantó por unos momentos, hasta que le camino se le acabó.

Todas las damas mayores les encantó tanto el jovencito, pues opinaban que se veía muy adorable. Así que después Yahiko se convirtió casi en el peluche de las señoras, quienes le besaban la cara y le peñiscaban las mejillas, ante la mirada atenta y burlesca de Sanosuke.

Kenshin dejó a Misao frente al altar como debía hacerlo. Entonces miró al Amante Misterioso, y su ki, se le hizo extrañamente familiar. Aún así tomó asiento, mientras veía a Kaoru y Megumi posarse a un lado de la pareja. Realmente la kendoka se veía muy bien, suspiró y entonces la celebración dio comienzo.

El juez dio inició al largo y aburrido discurso acerca de las bodas. A pesar que estaba tratando de ser breve, se demoró casi como una o dos horas, cosa que se hizo demasiado eterno. Pero, el final, hizo que fuera el caché de toda la espera. Apenas se dijo que los novios eran marido y mujer, el Amante Misterioso tomó a Misao de las mejillas, como lo hizo la primera noche en que se conocieron, y le dio un beso cargado de amor y ternura, mientras la ninja ponía las manos detrás del cuello para así acercarlo más.

Entonces Sanosuke comenzó a aplaudir. Luego Kaoru y Misao. Kenshin se unió a ellos. Yahiko como pudo también aplaudió. Okina, Shiro y Kuro comenzaron también, mientras el anciano lloraba. Okon y Omasu, olvidaron la histeria y aplaudieron con ganas. Y así se fueron uniendo de a poco todos los invitados celebrando con una ovación la unión de ambos jóvenes, que se veía que se amaban demasiado.

Y así la primera parte de la boda finalizó. Por que ahora venía la fiesta, en la que todo Kyoto celebró la unión de la pequeña comadreja que habían visto crecer. El banquete fue servido. Habían venido un par de músicos y comenzaron a tocar melodías muy amenas y contentas, es que estaban celebrando una gran ocasión. Los regalos fueron enviados a la casa donde irían después los novios. Todo era alegre y feliz.

En una de esas apareció Saito junto a Tokio, quienes dieron las felicidades a la pareja y compartieron un rato junto al Kenshin-gumi, quienes estaban asombrados al haber conocido a la mujer del Ookami.

De ahí, los invitados comenzaron a irse poco a poco. Aún así la fiesta todavía no terminaba. Faltaba la despedida de los novios.

Misao miró a sus amigos, quienes ya comenzaban a prepararse para irse.

- "Amigos... ¿por qué no se quedan un rato más?"- dijo la pequeña ninja, mientras miraba al Kenshin-gumi con cara de cordero degollado.

- "Misao, doncella, tus amigos ya deben volver a casa"- le explicó su Amante, quien, todavía no se había sacado el antifaz, a pesar que había recibido varias burlas por ello.

- "Gomenansai Misao-chan, pero ya debemos volver a Tokio"- dijo Kaoru triste- "Que seas muy feliz amiga"- dijo la chica y la abrazó.

Los del Kenshin-gumi les desearon lo mismo, mientras a la ninja se le comenzaron a escapar algunas lágrimas de la emoción. Sus amigos eran tan buenos después de todo.

El pelirrojo iba a marchar con el grupo, pero miró al Amante Misterioso de Misao y tragó saliva. No quería que la esposa se diera cuenta de que él ya sabía quien era su esposo, pero debía decirle algo.

- "¿Señor Amante Misterioso?"- preguntó Kenshin, entonces el aludido asintió con la cabeza, asegurándole que lo estaba escuchando. Al igual que todo el resto del Kenshin-gumi –"Espero que cuide de Misao-dono, demo... no solo como una esposa, sino también como una amiga y una pequeña niña, por que a pesar de todo... lo sigue siendo"- dijo el pelirrojo y el Amante asintió. Entonces se marcharon a la estación de trenes.

Misao le susurró algo al oído a su esposo y éste comenzó a asentir. Entonces ambos se levantaron de la mesa y anunciaron que ellos se marcharían. Todos los vitorearon y los recién casados salieron corriendo hasta un carruaje que los estaba esperando. Así marcharon hasta su nuevo hogar.

El Kenshin-gumi, mientras tanto, ya estaban en la estación de trenes. Saito hizo el favor de pedir al gobierno de que un tren los fuera a dejar a ellos a Tokio, pues también los Onis lo dejaron salir prometiendo eso.

Al subir, y a pesar que un pobre Sanosuke comenzaba a sentir el miedo clásico de andar en tren y Yahiko y Megumi se comenzaban a burlar de él, el tren comenzó a partir.

Kenshin miraba por la ventana, aún trayendo el traje que le habían prestado. Aún así le dijeron que podía devolverlo después. Kaoru se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro.

- "Kenshin... ¿sucede algo?"- preguntó la chica, con preocupación.

- "No es nada Kaoru"- le respondió el pelirrojo con su habitual sonrisa.

- "Ya veo... Dime Kenshin"- él aludido, volteó a mirarla- "¿Qué le quisiste decir al Amante Misterioso de Misao-chan, todo eso que le dijiste?".

- "Oh, Eso... La verdad Kaoru, es mejor que él te lo explique"- le respondió al misterio. Kaoru lo miró confundida- "La verdad es que le dije eso, por que yo sé con quien se casó Misao-dono".

Kaoru abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- "¿Y quién es Kenshin?".

- "Oro!"- Kaoru sintió que una venita se comenzaba a hinchar en su frente- "La verdad... es mejor que Misao-dono le diga"- respondió el pelirrojo, entonces Kaoru no lo aguantó más y lo golpeó.

Al llegar la pareja a la casa, se bajaron del carruaje y entraron a ésta de inmediato. Ahí estaban todos los regalos que habían recibido. Entraron a una habitación juntos y encontraron un futon matrimonial, entonces Misao se sonrojó un momento. Su Amante Misterioso le había dicho que quería que ella fuera su mujer, ahora que estaban casados, lo podía hacer.

El joven le extendió una mano, lo cual hizo que la chica la aceptara con gusto. Entonces, sin saber como, cayeron al futon y comenzaron a besarse. Misao, le acarició las mejillas y notó que aún tenía el antifaz puesto, por lo que se lo sacó sin problemas, ahora sí podía saber quien era. Y cuando se lo sacó, ella abrió los ojos y no esperó que él fuera su Amante Misterioso.

- "... A... ¿Aoshi-sama?"- preguntó incrédula Misao, mientras abría ligeramente la boca.

- "Si Misao"- respondió el aludido mientras se sentaba en el futon, al ver como su esposa había parado.

-"... Es... ¿Es usted... Mi Amante Misterioso?".

- "La verdad... No"- esa palabra golpeó tan fuerte en el cerebro de la ninja, mientras sus ojos comenzaron a producir lágrimas- "Misao.. yo maté a tu Amante Misterioso".

**Notas de Autora:**

Aleluya un capítulo que me haya salido largo aunque sea... Bueno estuve todo el día escribiendo así que para mí fue largo XDD Así que espero una buena cantidad de reviews XDD

Espero les haya gustado por que al final Aoshi se puso las pilas y mató a nuestro prota XD aunque ahora podemos odiarlo por que como lo mató no nos podrá decir quien fue U Como sea al menos estoy segura que él ya no saldrá de mi televisor estilo El Aro para matarme por ser tan mala con él en este fic. Pero estoy pensando en quien lo hará y será el Amante Misterioso, solo que él saldrá de la pantalla del computador. Pero eso ya debe ser problema mío y solo agradezco a Dios por que nunca dije que él era bueno con alguna arma.

Y pues... la nueva regla es casi oficial, así que no podré contestar.. o quizas pueda pero no escribiendo lo clasico, sino destacando sus nombres. Sorry. Aún así muchas gracias.

**Blankaoru, Naoko L-K, Alexandra Shinomori, Yune-o, Minatostuki, Gabyhyatt, HADA**

Ahora... Espero recibir muchos comentarios acerca de este capítulo, pues es el penúltimo y la verdad me costó mucho hacerlo.. según yo es el más largo de este fic XD y eso que solo era una boda. Pero bueno... Domo Arigatou de antemano y espero sus reviews. Muchas gracias por leer y Nos vemos en el último capítulo de este fic que de seguro será escrito muy pronto.


	9. Capítulo 9: Final

**Hola a todos!. Aquí está!. El último Capítulo... Bueno, como es el primer final que he publicado acá espero que les guste y pues... No sé que decir, estoy emocionada por el final de esta historia. Ojalá que les guste igual que me gustó a mí.**

**Bueno, ustedes saben como escribo. Las aclaraciones no son necesarias, verdad?. Lo en cursivas es como ironía en un parlamento o una narración(es que yo soy irónica).**

**Como ya saben, Rurouni Kenshin no es mío, solo tomo a los personajes prestados y pues... eso es todo lo que les debo decir. Ojalá que les guste:**

**El Amante Misterioso**

**Autor: Arashi Shinomori(Catty Ishida)**

**Capítulo 9: Por que tú siempre estarás a mi lado**

- "Misao... yo maté a tu Amante Misterioso"- confesó Aoshi, en tono serio.

Misao entonces sintió la caída de pequeñas gotas de agua, desde sus ojos cristalinos, por sus mejillas hasta finalmente caer por su mentón. A Aoshi se le encogió el corazón... Lo único que deseaba ahora era poder estrecharla entre sus brazos, para así protegerla de todo dolor, aunque él haya sido el causante de éste.

La ninja sintió un par de brazos fuertes que se habían amarrado a su cintura, sin su consentimiento. Era su, ahora, nuevo esposo, quien se sentía preocupado por ella. Sollozó un momento... se sentía casi sucia por consentir la boda con el enemigo de su verdadero amor... su Amante Misterioso.

- "¡SUELTAME!"- gritó ella, mientras empujaba al hombre, para que así no pudiera tocarla- "¡No deseo que me toque de nuevo Señor!"- terminó de decir y lo apuntó con el dedo, casi amenazándolo.

Aoshi no se la podía creer... Su niña había cambiado demasiado por culpa de ese Amante Misterioso, pero no creía que había sido tan radical el cambio.

De los ojos de la chica comenzaron nuevamente a brotar pequeñas lágrimas... Ya no le importaba llorar frente a él, puesto que estaba preocupada por su amado...

Y él sentía unas tremendas ganas de abrazarla y de decirle que todo estaba bien... Sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta y un sentimiento de culpabilidad en el pecho, que a duras penas respiraba. Para Aoshi, esto era completamente desconocido... Era cierto que se había arrepentido de sus crímenes pasados, pero nunca se había sentido tan mal por matar a una persona.

De repente, el ninja tomó a la chica de la barbilla y la trató de obligarla a mirarlo.

- "... Suéltame"- pidió ella, casi con un hilo de voz.

- "No lo haré"- respondió él, casi con el tono frío que utilizaba siempre.

- "Te he pedido que me soltaras"- insistió Misao.

- "Y yo te he dicho que no lo haré"- entonces elevó su rostro con mayor fuerza... Haciendo que los ojos de Misao, se encontraran con los suyos- "Ahora eres mi esposa, y estás bajo mi tutela y mi mandato"- dijo el ninja casi como una orden.

- "¡Suéltame maldito asesino!"- exclamó ya Misao, casi desesperada. No quería seguir viendo a ese hombre a la cara.

- "Escúchame"- demandó Aoshi, entonces con la mano que tenía libre, tomó de la muñeca a Misao, y la jaló hacia su cuerpo, entonces el esposo la abrazó tiernamente- "Go... Gomenansai"- dijo él, con una ternura que hacía parecer que nunca había actuado de una manera impulsiva hacía tan sólo unos momentos.

Misao quedó en los brazos de Aoshi, sorprendida... Casi sin saber que hacer. Pero él era un asesino... Así que atinó a cualquier cosa. Se separó bruscamente de él, y su mano se elevó y golpeó la mejilla de su esposo, dando una fuerte cachetada haciendo que su mejilla se hinchara y comenzara a arder.

- "Te he pedido que ya no me toques más"- dijo ella en su defensa. Luego entró al baño y se cambió de ropa.

Aoshi se quedó allí... casi estático. Ahora él no sabía que hacer. Vio a Misao vestida ya con una Yukata blanca y dispuesta a dormirse. El ninja hizo lo mismo, y luego de estar vestido entró al mismo futon en el cual la ninja se había metido.

Ya era media noche. Misao lloraba dándole la espalda a su esposo. Mientras éste aún no podía dormir... pues esas lágrimas hacían que él no pudiera pegar un ojo al saber que eran botadas por su culpa.

Entonces intentó abrazarla nuevamente, pero Misao comenzó a pegarle combos y patadas de kempo, hasta echarlo del futon. Y así continuó llorando hasta el amanecer.

A la otra noche, a penas Aoshi trató de acostarse en el futon matrimonial, Misao intentó botarlo de allí. El ninja se acostó y ella comenzó a pegarle patadas para así sacarlo de su lecho. Luego comenzaba a llorar.

El joven ex –Okashira, buscó entonces otro futon para así acostarse. Pero aún así no pudo dormir. Pues los ojos de Misao seguían llorando sin consuelo. Y él sabía que no podría hacer que éstos pararan.

Al otro día, Misao, comenzó a preparar el almuerzo como era la costumbre de la esposa de un japonés. Solo que cuando Aoshi esperaba ansiosamente su plato, al no haber comido por dos días seguidos, simplemente descubrió que moriría de hambre antes de que pudiera decirle algo a su mujer. Por que la verdad es que la ninja solo preparó un plato, que obviamente era para ella. Y cuando la chica notó la mirada hambrienta de su esposo sobre su plato, simplemente le respondió fríamente con un "Prepáratelo tú".

Y claro estaba que Aoshi se prepararía algo para comer... de no fuera por que su tierna esposa le escondía los alimentos en una caja bajo llave para que así él no pudiera alimentarse.

Pero aún así el ninja sabía perfectamente que aquél infierno que estaba viviendo era única y exclusivamente por su culpa, por lo que lo soportaba en silencio... mientras veía a su querida Misao llorar a su lado, sabiendo perfectamente que no podía darle ese consuelo que ella tanto esperaba.

Por que, después de todo... Él no era su Amante Misterioso.

Estaba anocheciendo. Misao estaba en el techo de la casa llorando mientras lo observaba. Ya le dolían demasiado los ojos, pero aún así las ganas de llorar no se iban. Aoshi, mientras tanto, buscaba la manera de la reconciliación. Encontró entonces, el traje con el que se hizo pasar por el Amante Misterioso. Y se le ocurrió algo.

Misao se secó las lágrimas nuevamente con su propia mano. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho. Aún así, su corazón seguía roto. La ninja seguía mirando el atardecer... Completamente sola, sin saber que hacer realmente. Hasta que una sombra le llegó a la cara.

Suponiendo que era Aoshi, giró la vista... Pero era en realidad su Amante Misterioso vestido como novio.

De repente, las lágrimas se secaron de los ojos. Y Misao se levantó para así observarlo y poder reconocerlo mejor...

- "Mi doncella... tanto tiempo sin vernos, ne?"- dijo el Amante.

Misao sonrió... y fue corriendo a abrazarlo, pero frenó antes de hacerlo. Estaba sospechando. Por que su Amante estaba muerto.

Tomó el antifaz y se lo quitó de un tirón, dejando ver los fríos ojos azules de Aoshi...

- "Lo supuse..."- dijo Misao con asco ante el engaño- "No creas que me puedes engañar con trucos baratos"- dijo fríamente la ninja y se alejó de él.

- "No es un truco barato..."- respondió Aoshi en el mismo tono- "Solo venía a decir que fue lo que en realidad pasó esa tarde".

- "No me interesa saberlo"- dijo Misao ya enojada, tratando de ignorarlo.

- "... Te lo contaré de todos modos".

Misao simplemente desvió la mirada. Aoshi ignoró el gesto y se sentó en el tejado como su esposa lo había hecho.

- "Como ya te dije, yo maté a tu Amante Misterioso... Pero, no de la manera que tú crees... ¿Sabías, Misao, que hay diferentes formas de matar a una persona?"- el Ex–Okashira miró a la joven, quien había volteado a mirar a su esposo cuando éste comenzó a relatar todo- "La verdad es que hay varias formas de hacerlo... Y fue la primera vez que no me sentí demacrado por _mancharme las manos con sangre_".

- "Quizás es por que querías matarlo"- le dijo Misao ya más tranquila.

- "No... no era por eso"- dijo y la miró a los ojos. La joven esposa se sintió un poco nerviosa y esquivó la profunda mirada, mientras un leve sonrojo se posaba en ella. Aoshi sonrió y continuó su relato- "Salí esa tarde, después de que me pidieron entregarte al altar, sabía que no iba a dar más. Era natural, me había dado cuenta que sentía algo por ti, y que aún continúo sintiendo, entonces era obvio que me iba a doler todo eso".

Misao lo miró un momento. Eso le hacía recordar aquellas noches en las cuales había llorado por el hombre que estaba ahora a su lado.

- "Llegué al templo. Algo muy común en mí. Tomé aire para poder así relajarme y me puse a meditar un momento"- continuó explicando Aoshi.

- "Y ¿qué tiene que ver eso con la muerte de mi Amado?"- preguntó Misao, un poco hastiada de tanto detalle.

- "Fácil..."- respondió el ninja- "Fue en ese momento en el que maté a tu Amante Misterioso".

- "Pero... ¿como?..."

- "Ya te dije... _Hay varias maneras de matar a una persona_"- dijo Aoshi misterioso- "En pocas palabras... nunca desenvainé las Kodachis para matarlo... y ni siquiera tuve que golpearlo".

La chica lo miró sorprendida. Osea que él... él era... Aoshi fue...

Le dolía la cabeza. Era algo tan confuso. Su cara tenía la confusión pintada. Y Aoshi perfectamente lo notó.

- "Es difícil de entender... Es natural... "- explicó el ninja mirando el cielo, el cual ya estaba oscuro- "¿Deseas entrar a la casa?"- preguntó por cortesía. No quería que su esposa se pudiera enfermar.

- "No gracias... estoy bien aquí"- le respondió Misao, mirando el cielo.

- Después de un suspiro, Aoshi continuó- "Como podrás haber deducido... Yo soy... o fui tu Amante Misterioso. Pero no personalmente. Sino que... podrías tomarlo como un Alter Ego mío, el cual se salió de control".

Misao sintió nuevamente unas ganas de llorar. Era una tremenda contradicción. Se había enamorado del Alter Ego del hombre al cual deseaba olvidar.

- "Pero... ¿cómo... Cómo supiste que yo deseaba a un Amante Misterioso?"- preguntó la chica con las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas- "Y ¿cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo?".

- "Quizás sea fácil responderte. Si yo fuera un mentiroso... ¿cómo crees que lo hubiera matado?. Nunca lo he visto. Ya te dije, es un Alter Ego que se me salió de control. Por que la verdad, la verdadera razón por la cual lo creé fue simplemente para que... para que me ayudara a la relación contigo"- dijo el ninja, mientras bajaba la cabeza, avergonzado.

- "Pero si en ese entonces te amaba..."

- "Aún me amas"- le aclaró Aoshi.

- "Bueno, te amo... Entonces... ¿Para qué lo creaste?".

- El esposo la observó un momento- "La verdad... te escuché cuando pediste ese deseo. Y me sorprendió mucho todo aquello... Entonces, decidí crear aquel Amante, para ayudarme a confesar todo después... Pero me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta que tú le habías puesto demasiada atención... Decidí que no lo volvieras a ver, pero caíste en una depresión. Y yo me preocupé... Siempre me preocupa lo que te pase, aunque antes no lo demostraba tanto"- dijo Aoshi, casi en tono melancólico- "Entonces...".

- "Entonces tu decidiste que él volviera a mi lado...".

- "Así es. Te enamoraste de aquel Amante y yo no sabía que hacer... Todos trataban de hacerme reaccionar, pero la verdad es que yo conocía la situación perfectamente, sin embargo no sabía como actuar... Entonces Battousai me dijo como debía hacerlo. Pero sin darme cuenta, te pedí matrimonio... ¡Fue tan patético el no haberlo recordado!"-exclamó con furia- "Mi subconsciente había actuado por mí... y me jugó una broma demasiado pesada... El resto es lo que conoces... Como prometí, luché por ti... aunque fuera contra mí mismo"- dijo y cerró los ojos, como buscando paz.

Luego todo fue invadido por el silencio. Aoshi ya no sabía que decir... pues lo había dicho todo. Y Misao, no sabía que responder, por que se había quedado sin palabras.

- "Querida Doncella... "- dijo Aoshi, captando la atención de Misao- "Solo espero que usted me perdone algún día y así usted acepte ser mi esposa"- entonces se levantó y se bajó del techo para entrar a la casa.

Misao simplemente lo observó marcharse. No sabía ya que pensar. Todo ese relato la había dejado confundida. Por que ahora sentía nuevamente aquel nerviosismo cuando estaba junto a su Aoshi-sama, como si el Amante Misterioso no hubiera existido nunca.

- "Osea que al final... El Amante Misterioso si cumplió su objetivo"- pensó mientras llevaba sus dos manos hacia su pecho, notando como latía rápidamente.

La Okashira bajó del tejado, de un salto. Entonces entró a su hogar, y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación. Entonces vio como Aoshi tenía problemas mientras armaba un futon. Notó que éste no era matrimonial. Recordó con pesadez como lo había tratado los días anteriores.

- "Aoshi-sama, si lo desea, le puedo ayudar a tender el futon"- se ofreció Misao, con una sonrisa. Aoshi, en tanto asintió con la cabeza, aceptando su ayuda.

Entonces, ambos ninjas comenzaron a estirar el futon, mientras intercambiaban miradas de vez en cuando, o rozaban sus manos. Haciendo que se sonrojaran... en especial Misao.

Al terminar, el Ex-Okashira se preparó para dormir, mientras la Okashira tendía el futon matrimonial, luego ella también se preparó para dormir.

Descansaron ambos en dos futones separados. Aoshi se alegró al saber que esa noche Misao no lloraría. Así no se sentiría tan culpable. La ninja, mientras tanto, sentía como aquel lecho matrimonial era demasiado grande para ella. Y no se parecía a su propio futon.

A eso de las doce de la noche, mientras un par de campanadas se sentían por la casa. La ninja se levantó del futon matrimonial y se acercó hacia donde descansaba su esposo. Se arrodilló y comenzó a agitarlo para despertarlo. Aoshi se dio la vuelta y la miró.

- "¿Pasa algo?"- preguntó Aoshi preocupado.

- "La verdad es que... no puedo dormir"- dijo apenada Misao, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

- "¿Quieres que te sirva algo?".

- "¡No!"- respondió la ninja, un poco nerviosa- "La verdad... es que... "- tenía miedo de hablar. Se reprochó a sí misma mentalmente y terminó la oración- "Me gustaría acostarme junto a ti".

Se reprochó por haberlo tuteado. Se sentía como una niña pequeña. Como cuando estaba bajo el cuidado de Aoshi, el cual la dejaba dormir a su lado cuando ella se encontraba triste. Y lo encontró irónico. Por que no se sentía triste, pero el mismo hombre, se encontraba abrazándola para que así pudiera dormir tranquila.

Apoyó las manos en su duro pecho, con satisfacción. Ahora no le importaba tanto aquel engaño de parte de él... Por que quizás había sido para mejor.

Aoshi se permitió aspirar el aroma a cerezos que desprendía el cuello de Misao. Se sentía en el cielo, pues nunca se imagino todo esto... No después de aquel infierno que le tocó vivir. La Okashira ahora se encontraba ahora ocultando su cabeza en su cuello, sintiendo la respiración de ella en su propio cuello, la cual hacía que sintiera cosquillas. Mientras sus manos se cruzaban por la espalda de la chica, aferrándola a él, para que nunca se le volviera a escapar.

Esa noche, ambos durmieron juntos. Aunque Misao, le costó bastante trabajo el conciliarlo... Por que ahora no sabía que hacer. Sentía una tremenda confusión en si perdonar a Aoshi o simplemente dejarlo y buscar a otra persona.

La ninja no sabía en verdad que iba a hacer. Miró el rostro de su esposo, el cual se mantenía tranquilo, sereno. De seguro estaba soñando bonito, pensó Misao. Se permitió acariciar la mejilla de él un momento, mientras sentía las lagrimas recorrer su rostro. ¿Qué iba a hacer?. Simplemente se durmió sin dar con aquella respuesta.

Al día siguiente se despertó primero que él. No tenía ganas de dirigirle la palabra. Se sentía especialmente mal. Todavía no sabía que iba a hacer, y la verdad es que si lo veía a la cara, tendría sensaciones contradictorias.

Aoshi despertó al notar que su esposa se había apartado de su lado. Sintió un presentimiento y se levantó a buscarla. Pero no la encontró por la casa. Hasta que subió al techo, y allí estaba.

Era una brisa refrescante la que recorría la cara de Misao en esos momentos. Su extensa trenza se movía con el viento. Y al ninja se le movía un poco el flequillo y las largas mangas de la yukata que estaba usando.

- "¿Sucedió Algo?"- preguntó el joven, un poco preocupado.

Misao no tuvo el valor de mirarlo a la cara. Sintió sus mejillas arder por unos instantes. Desvió la mirada e hizo como que ignoró la pregunta. Aoshi suspiró y se sentó a su lado. Odiaba hacer conversación, pero tenía que hacerlo.

- "¿Me estás tratando de evitar?".

- "Iie..."- fue lo único que le pudo sacar.

La ninja sintió que los papeles habían cambiado. Ahora era ella la que no hablaba y él, el desesperado por hacerla conversar.

- "... Es solo que... "- ella prefirió callarse. No quería preocuparlo.

- "Es solo que¿qué?"- preguntó, el esposo, impaciente.

- "... No es nada".

Aoshi la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo.

- "Para mí eso no es suficiente".

- "Aoshi-sama, me está lastimando"- él la soltó- "Gomenansai...".

- "¿De que te debo perdonar Misao?".

- "Es solo que... "- hizo una pausa y lo miró atentamente.

- "Misao, me estás asustando".

Pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos cristalinos de la chica comadreja. El ninja solo la abrazó un momento, hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello femenino y su hombro, sintiendo nuevamente el agradable aroma a cerezos que de ella provenía.

- "Aoshi-sama... Yo no quiero ser una carga para usted"- el ninja se separó de ella y la miró interrogante- "Yo ahora estoy demasiado confundida... Yo no sé que hacer... Si perdonarlo o abandonarlo..."- las lágrimas continuaron cayendo- "Yo ya no sé que debo hacer".

Entonces se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Aoshi la miró llorar un momento. Él también se sentía mal... Pero agradecía que ella al menos había sido sincera. Volvía a ser la pequeña Misao, de la cual se enamoró y continuaba enamorado.

- "Sé que no debo hacer esto"- Misao lo miró un momento- "Pues sé que puedo interferir en tu decisión... Pero, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado..."- la ninja se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Ella nunca soñó con un Aoshi así- "Gomenansai... Misao-chan... "- dijo él, entonces tomó el rostro de su Doncella y lentamente se fue acercando a ella, hasta que sus labios se juntaron y se transformaron en uno solo.

El beso duró algunos instantes. Aunque para ambos había sido como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Aoshi tumbó a Misao en el tejado y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de ella, mientras le tomaba la mano y hacía entrecruzar sus dedos. La ninja suspiraba y miraba el cielo, y con su mano libre le acariciaba el cabello azabache a su tierno esposo.

- "Creo que ya sé que es lo que voy a decidir"- dijo la Okashira de repente. El joven la miró atento, rogando por dentro que no se fuera de su lado. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa- "... He decidido... Quedarme a tu lado, mi amado Aoshi Shinomori"- dijo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- "... Pues tú has sido el hombre que más felicidad me ha dado, a pesar de todo"- entonces ella le sonrió.

Aoshi le iba a responder, pero sintió la presión de uno de los dedos de ella sobre sus labios. Entendió entonces que el momento era mejor así, sin palabras. A sí que nuevamente recostó su cabeza en el pecho de ella, mientras la chica le tomaba la mano y le acariciaba la mano.

El Ex-Okashira recién ahora conocía lo que era la paz... Y la Okashira recién ahora conocía la felicidad. Por que, si bien la muerte de su Amante Misterioso, la hizo entrar en una depresión. Su propio esposo tuvo el valor de hacerlo olvidar.

Y recién ahora ella se daba cuenta que nunca necesitó a un Amante Misterioso. Por que ella siempre tendrá el suyo a su lado... O no?.

**FIN**

**Notas de Autora:**

No sé si maté de diabetes. No sé si Aoshi descansará en paz. No sé si el Amante Misterioso saldrá del computador al estilo El Aro. Pero de lo que si sé, es que estaré tranquila por que he terminado una historia... Y ahora que lo pienso, es mi primera historia terminada. Creo que es en estos casos en que la constancia es recompensada, jajaja.

Tenían razón... Menos mal que nunca apostamos dinero o algo parecido. Pero tenían razón, Aoshi era el Amante... Aunque hice todo lo posible para que solo pudieran sospecharlo sin tener grandes pruebas. No sé si sirvo para mantener secretos en base a historias, pero me gustó escribir algo así.

Y no sé por que, siento que este fic tiene como un final abierto. Me dejó esa sensación... Creo que olvidé dar algunos detalles. Mmm... A si!. Hay una carta que le mandaron a Misao cuando ella estaba depresiva... Para mi total desgracia, no la incluí dentro de la expliación de Aoshi, pero les aclararé: Esa carta era donde Aoshi se había declarado a Misao. Es que Aoshi tenía la idea de hacer al Amante Misterioso como una especie de cartero... Pero como que no le funcionó por que era parte suyo y al parecer el Aoshi completo estaba enamorado de Misao. Como se dice por aquí en Chile: "Estaba enamorado hasta las patas" Jajaja.

Al final pensé incluir lemon... Pero me arrepentí, pues tengo que mejorarlos(los hago muy fríos... y no pegaría a la historia "dulce" que andaba haciendo). De lemones, verán en "Dame una Razón para Vivir", que para mi total desgracia, lo he dejado olvidado por que se me acabaron los capítulos preparados y no tengo inspiración para escribir peleas...A veces pienso que soy un total desastre.

Mejor me harto de palabrería... Y agradeceré a todas aquellas personitas que escribieron review en el capítulo final. Gracias a:

**HADA, Blankaoru, Gabyhyatt, Nadir-Blue, Alexandra Shinomori, Denis-chan, Ailiniel, Naoko L-K, Parisad, Yune-o, Minue, MisaoHimuraSagara, Dark Ayumi, Darkhanyou, Mitsuki Himura, Utena-Puchiko-nyu.**

Sé que ahora, como prometí, viene el Oneshot K/K, S/M y Y/T que prometí para este fic. Así que cuando manden los reviews de este capítulo, verán sus "respuestas" en ese oneshot.

Ahora me dedicaré a actualizar los otros fics... y a hacerle una continuación a ese Oneshot de Marmalade Boy que escribí, y que me emocionó para seguir escribiendo más de esa serie. Me estoy metiendo en muchos problemas... Y en cuanto a RK, si termino dos fics en este año, pueda que vuelva con otros dos... A ver si les gustan n-n Como sea, ya debo irme... Estaba en cama y me levanté solo para escribir todo esto... me voy a resfriar y mi madre de ahí me mata(es que ando en pijama jeje).

Espero sus reviews con ansias, aunque digan que el final fue patético... jeje... Yo seré feliz jejeje. Después de todo, recibí 78 en el capítulo anterior... aunque en realidad serían 76 por que hubieron dos personitas que mandaron reviews dos veces jeje. Se emocionaron con mi historia!. Ah! que emoción!. Jajaja, ya bueno, ya me voy. Chaus!


End file.
